Joann und G, Teil 3: Eine Frage des Vertrauens
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Fortsetzung von 'Ein neues Leben'    3. Teil zu 'Ein Herz für G' : Ein neuer Kollege löst Probleme aus. Wird das Team daran wachsen oder zerbrechen? Das Vertrauen untereinander wird auf die Probe gestellt.   Callen/OC   Freundschaft/Romanze/Abenteuer
1. Chapter 1

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 1 - Selbstzweifel**

Wütend kamen Kensi und Joann in die Zentrale zurück. Bei ihrem Anblick waren sich die Kollegen nicht sicher, ob sie schweigen oder lachen sollten. Nach einem zweiten Blick in die Gesichter der Frauen, entschieden sie sich für das Schweigen. Irritiert von der plötzlichen Stille, nur unterbrochen von ungewohnt klingenden Schritten, kam Hetty aus ihrem Bürobereich. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war unglaublich. „Miss Blye, Miss MacKenzie, eine Erklärung bitte." Die Geräusche mühsam unterdrückten Gelächters waren in dem Schweigen nicht zu überhören. Joanns Blick hinüber zu den Männern war so kalt, dass sich Deeks an seinem unterdrückten Gelächter fast verschluckte. „Der Verdächtige floh auf ein Baugrundstück. Auf Grund des Regens in den letzten Tagen, war das eine einzige Schlammgrube." „Wir haben ihn trotzdem festgenommen." Im Gegensatz zu Joann sprühten aus Kensis Augen Feuer. „Selbstverständlich, davon bin ich ausgegangen, Miss Blye." Hetty warf einen Blick auf die Lehmspuren vom Eingang und die dicken Pfützen, die sich um die Füße der beiden Agentinnen gebildet hatten. „Ich denke, sie beide sollten sich erst frisch machen, bevor sie ihren Bericht einreichen."

Die Blicke, die Hetty dafür erntete, brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen. Deeks lachte los und Sam fiel nur wenige Sekunden später ein. Lediglich Callen blieb völlig ausdruckslos. „Ich habe zwar schon davon gehört, dass Schlammbäder gesund sein sollen, aber ich war der Meinung, dass man dazu vorher die Kleidung auszieht." Das löste einen erneuten Lachanfall aus. Eric und Nate waren inzwischen auch aufgetaucht und schlossen sich dem Gelächter nach einem Moment der Verblüffung an.

Joann warf Kensi einen Blick zu, der Mord verhieß. Dann ging sie langsam aber zielstrebig auf G zu. Vorsichtig wich er zurück. Ihn beschlich eine Ahnung, was gleich passieren würde. Bevor er sich jedoch zur Flucht wenden konnte, hatte Joann einen Satz nach vorne gemacht und schwungvoll ihre Arme um ihn gelegt. Als krönenden Abschluss rieb sie ihre Wangen gegen seine.

Kensi hatte sofort begriffen, was Joann tun würde und nutzte nun aus, dass die anderen von dieser Aktion abgelenkt wurden. Sie schlich sich von hinten an Deeks an und eher er sich versah, klebte eine nicht unerhebliche Menge des Schlamms an ihm. Vorsichtshalber zogen sich Sam, Nate und Eric außer Reichweite der beiden Frauen zurück. Dabei lachten sie Tränen.

Hetty hat dem ganzen amüsiert zugesehen. Nun machte sie wieder auf sich aufmerksam. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie vier jetzt zum Duschen gehen, bevor das ganze Hauptquartier einer Großreinigung bedarf. Und Sie, meine Herren," dabei wandte Hetty sich an Sam, Nate und Eric, „Sie dürfen sich mit Aufnehmern und Eimern bewaffnen und die Spuren beseitigen." Diesmal waren es Kensi, Deeks, Joann und Callen, die lachten. Trotzdem verschwanden sie schnell zum Duschen, bevor Hetty sie auch noch dem Reinigungstrupp zuteilte.

„Mann, pass doch auf!" Kensi funkelte Deeks an, der vor der Dusche in sie hineinrannte. Er grinste sie frech an. „Was?" Genervt sah sie ihn an. "Ach, ich überlege bloß, was Dir besser steht: dieses Outfit oder das vorhergehende!" Leider war er wieder nicht schnell genug, um ihr zu entgehen. Er musste einen harten Schlag gegen seinen Oberarm einstecken. „Autsch!" Diesmal grinste Kensi.

Joann hat das kleine Zwischenspiel aus dem Hintergrund beobachtet und lächelte vor sich hin. Deeks wusste genau, was passierte, wenn er Kensi aufzog, aber er tat es trotzdem immer wieder. Ein Seufzer entschlüpfte ihren Lippen. „Was macht Dein Leben so schwer, Kleine?" „Nenn mich nicht ‚Kleine'!" Diesmal war es Callen, der den Schlag gegen den Oberarm einstecken musste. „Hey, musst Du so hart zuschlagen?" Er rieb sich den Arm. Da würde morgen ein blauer Fleck erscheinen. „Also, was ist los?" Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kensi und Marty. Sonst nichts." Diesmal war es Callen, der seufzte. „Was auch immer Du da siehst, es funktioniert nur, wenn sie es selber herausfinden." „Ja, ich weiß. Ich wünsche mir nur manchmal eine perfekte Welt, in der es meinen Freunden gut geht und sie glücklich sind. Schön blöd, nicht?" Einen Moment ignorierte Callen, wo sie waren und nahm Joann in die Arme. „Nein, dass ist es nicht, Jo. Diese Welt wünsche ich mir auch." Er küsste sie zärtlich. Gestört wurden sie von einem schrillen Pfiff. „Unterbrochen vom Gong!", entfuhr es beiden gleichzeitig. Fröhlich lachend folgten sie dieser unmissverständlichen Aufforderung.

Ein paar Tage später saß das ganze Team stöhnend über Papierkram. Hetty hatte am Abend vorher ein Machtwort gesprochen. In letzter Zeit hatte ein Fall den anderen gejagt, so dass alle mit den Berichten hinterherhinkten. Sie würden erst einen neuen Fall bekommen, wenn alles aufgearbeitet war. „Was soll das heißen?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Kensi den Notizblock an. „Wieso kannst Du nicht leserlich schreiben, Deeks?" „Weil Du nicht vernünftig fahren kannst! Wie soll ich lesbar schreiben, wenn Du jedes Schlagloch und jeden Asphaltbuckel mitnimmst!" Marty war echt sauer. Wie alle hasste er den Papierkram und Kensi machte es ihm mit ihrer Nörgelei nicht leichter. „Könnt Ihr mal Eure verdammte Streiterei lassen, ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren!" Sam verlor die Geduld und wurde laut. „Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten, also benehmt Euch auch nicht so! Seid einmal…" Bevor er weiterschimpfen konnte, wurde er durch ein dezentes, aber eindeutiges Räuspern unterbrochen.

„Wie Ihnen allen bekannt ist", dabei war Hetty einen beredeten Blick auf den Papierwust auf den Tischen, „haben wir in den letzten Wochen mehr zu tun bekommen, als wir eigentlich bearbeiten können. Und das, obwohl wir in Miss MacKenzie eine kompetente und fleißige Unterstützung bekommen haben. Zudem arbeiten wir üblicherweise in Paaren, was bei einer ungraden Anzahl an Teammitgliedern schwierig ist. Daher habe ich mich nach einer weiteren Unterstützung umgesehen und auch gefunden. Morgen früh nimmt ein neuer Kollege seine Arbeit bei uns auf. Sein Name ist Ray Wingate. Er kommt direkt aus der Ausbildung, ist aber sehr vielversprechend." Sie warf einen scharfen Blick in die Runde. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie sich morgen besser benehmen als heute." Damit verließ sie die schweigende Runde.

Callen sah sein Team an und ging dann Hetty hinterher. Kensi und Deeks arbeiteten ohne die üblichen Hänseleien weiter, sprachen aber auch nur das notwendigste miteinander. Sam starrte auf seinen Laptop, ohne jedoch etwas zu tun. Abrupt stand er auf und verschwand. Joann war verblüfft durch das Verhalten ihrer Freunde. Der neue Kollege würde auf jeden Fall eine Erleichterung und Entlastung bedeuten. Da Hetty ihn ausgesucht hatte, war er mit Sicherheit auch gut. Was sollte das ganze Theater also?

Schweigend setzte sich Callen Hetty gegenüber. „Ja, Mr. Callen?" „Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee?" Bevor sie antwortete, musterte sie ihn nachdenklich. „Sie kennen unsere Situation, Mr. Callen. Wir brauchen noch jemanden." „Ich hatte eher an den Aufbau eines komplett neuen Teams gedacht, Hetty." „Das wäre sich die bessere Lösung, aber dafür bekommen wir die Mittel nicht. Direktor Vance hat sich da ganz klar geäußert. Wir dürfen Miss MacKenzie behalten und noch eine weitere Stelle besetzen. Mehr ist leider bei den klammen Kassen nicht möglich." Hetty seufzte. „Mir ist bewusst, dass die Situation nicht einfach ist, aber alle werden damit fertig werden müssen." Dann reichte sie Callen eine Akte. „Ich denke, der junge Mann wird ein guter Partner für Miss MacKenzie werden. Er bringt die richtigen Voraussetzungen mit." Callen warf einen Blick in die Akte und sah dann auf. „Hetty, wie lange suchen Sie schon nach so jemandem?" Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, sie gab ihm jedoch keine Antwort. „Sie machen das schon wieder, wie damals mit Deeks, nicht wahr?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nur, Sie haben Recht, und er ist die ganzen Probleme wert, die er zwangsläufig verursacht."

Joann war als erste mit allem fertig. Sie hatte zwischendurch immer wieder Nachtschichten eingelegt, um nicht ganz den Überblick zu verlieren. Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und beschloss dann, dass sie Bewegung brauchte. Also zog sie sich um und ging in den Trainingsraum. „Also, hier bist Du." Sam gab keine Antwort, sondern traktierte weiter den Sandsack. Schweigend wärmte sie sich auf und begann dann mit ihren Katas. Wenn Sam reden wollte, würde er das schon tun.

„Dein Ellenbogen ist zu niedrig und Deine Hand nicht gestreckt genug." Joann korrigierte ihre Haltung, ohne jedoch etwas zu sagen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam die nächste Korrektur. „Dein rechter Fuß steht nicht korrekt, dass macht Deinen Stand unsicher." Diesmal unterbrach Joann ihre Übung und sah Sam direkt ab. „Entweder Du streitest Dich mit dem Sandsack oder trainierst mit mir. Beides gleichzeitig heißt, Du machst keines von beiden richtig. Also, was soll es sein?" Sam zögerte einen Moment und trat dann auf die Matte. Joann war nicht Kensi, die einzige, die Sam regelmäßig besiegte. Aber sie war sehr gut und machte es ihm nicht leicht.

„Lass noch etwas von ihr übrig, Sam, wir brauchen Joann noch." Callen sah dem Kampf aufmerksam zu. „Du solltest mich lieber bitten, etwas von ihm überzulassen!", keuchte Joann. „Ja, ja, meine Kleine, zeig's dem Großen nur." Callen grinste. „Nenn mich nicht ‚Kleine'!" Sie tauchte unter einem Angriff von Sam weg und plötzlich sah sich Callen ihrem Fuß gegenüber, nur knapp von seiner Nase entfernt. Diesmal grinste Sam. „G, Du solltest niemals eine Frau wütend machen, dass ist lebensgefährlich." Langsam senkte Joann den Fuß. „Danke, Sam, für heute reicht es mir."

Die beiden Männer sahen ihr hinterher. „Sie macht es mir jedes Mal schwerer. Wenn sie weiter so hart trainiert, ist sie irgendwann eine zweite Kensi." „Gut für uns, schlecht für Dich." Callen sah seinen Freund an. „Lass uns ein Bier trinken gehen, Sam." „Ich komme mit, Jungs." Unbemerkt war Kensi dazu gekommen. „Natürlich, Kens."

Deeks saß noch immer am Schreibtisch, als Joann vorbeiging, aber er arbeitete nicht. Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann drehte sie um und setzte sich zu ihm. „Was ist hier los, Marty? Warum benehmen sich alle so merkwürdig?" Joann musste eine Weile warten, bis sie eine Antwort erhielt. „Dom." „Wie bitte?" „Dominic Vail." „Der junge Agent, der gestorben ist?" „Ja." „Marty, rede mit mir." Doch Deeks ignorierte sie, stand auf und ging. Verblüfft sah Joann ihm nach. Während sie noch überlegte, was sie machen sollte, sah sie Sam, G und Kensi gemeinsam gehen. Sie erweckten den Eindruck einer verschworenen Gemeinschaft, zu der sie, Joann, keinen Zutritt hatte. Sie fasste einen Entschluss.

„Hetty, haben Sie einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?" „Natürlich, Miss MacKenzie. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" „Sie könnten mir erklären, was hier los ist. Alle verhalten sich absolut merkwürdig, nur weil ein neuer Kollege kommt. Das war nicht so, als ich hier anfing. Da gab es zwar gewisse Vorbehalte wegen meiner Beziehung zu G, aber alle schienen sich zu freuen, mit mir zu arbeiten." „Mr. Callen hat Ihnen nicht von Dom erzählt?" „Nur das er ein junger Kollege war, der im Einsatz getötet wurde." Hetty nickte. „Ich verstehe. Nun, dann werde ich Ihnen von ihm erzählen."

„Wie kann sie das nur machen? Jemand ohne Erfahrung. Jemand wie…" Kensi sprach nicht weiter. Es tat immer noch zu weh. „Sie kann ihn doch nicht ersetzen!" „Das tut Hetty auch nicht, Kens." Callen ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft." Sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „Doch, das tut sie. Zuerst kommt Deeks, noch bevor wir wissen, was mit Dom ist und jetzt kommt wieder ein Anfänger." „Wir können nicht wieder mit einem Anfänger arbeiten, G. Der Job ist zu gefährlich." Sam starrte auf sein Bier. „Wir sind alle mal Anfänger gewesen, Sam, und wir haben auch in gefährlichen Jobs gearbeitet." Callen sah seine beiden Freunde an. „Ihr wisst beide, dass Hetty Recht hat. Wir sind unterbesetzt und haben reichlich zu tun. Wir brauchen noch jemanden." „Aber keinen Anfänger." Sam klang entschlossen und Callen seufzte. Er dachte wie Sam, aber er wusste auch, dass Hetty sich etwas bei ihrer Auswahl gedacht hatte. Trotzdem würde der Neue keinen leichten Stand haben.

Deeks lief. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, das Atmen war anstrengend. Trotzdem lief er weiter. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Langsam hatte er angefangen, sich als Teil des Teams zu fühlen. Dann wurden alle Erinnerungen an Dom wieder lebendig und er stand auf dem Abstellgleis. Würde sich das je ändern? Würde er wirklich niemals Teil des Teams sein? Und Kensi? Er war sich seiner Gefühle sicher, aber würde sie ihre jemals zulassen? Die Fragen in seinem Kopf drehten sich im Kreis und so lief er einfach weiter.

Schweigend saßen die beiden Frauen zusammen, in vielen Dingen so unterschiedlich, aber in den entscheidenden sehr ähnlich. „Das erklärt eine Menge Dinge, Hetty. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte davon früher gewusst. Danke, dass Sie es mir erzählt haben." Seufzend stand Joann auf. „Das wird für eine Menge Probleme im Team sorgen." „Ich weiß, Miss MacKenzie. Ich zähle darauf, dass Sie bei der Lösung zumindest einiger davon helfen werden." Diese Bemerkung entlocke Joann ein gequältes Lächeln.

„Was machst Du hier?" Joann saß im Schneidersitz vor Deeks' Appartement, ein Buch auf dem Schoß und die Kopfhörer ihres MP3-Palyers im Ohr. „Auf Dich warten." Sie ließ sich von dem abweisenden Ton nicht stören. Er kannte diesen Blick von der Arbeit, Joann würde nicht gehen. „Na, dann komm rein."

Als er aus der Dusche kam, goss Joann gerade Tee auf. Sie sah hoch und grinste ihn an. „Netter Anblick, Marty, den darfst Du gerne öfter zeigen." Deeks hatte nur ein ziemlich knappes Handtuch um die Hüften und leider fiel ihm diesmal keine flapsige Bemerkung ein. Stattdessen wurde er rot und verschwand schnell in seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Du weißt, dass ich lieber Kaffee mag?" „Ja, aber Du brauchst etwas zur Beruhigung und nicht zur Anregung." Sie reichte Marty einen Becher. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Tee in meiner Küche versteckt hatte…" „Dass habe ich schon vermutet und deswegen von mir welchen mitgebracht." „Auf alles vorbereitet…", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Joann grinste ihn an. „Allzeit bereit, wie die Pfadfinder zu sagen pflegen." Dann wurde sie ernst. „Wir müssen reden." Sofort verschloss er sich wieder. Traurig sah sie ihn an. „Dann hör mir wenigstens zu."

Joann schwieg und ließ Deeks Zeit, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. In Ruhe setzte sie frischen Tee auf. „Weißt Du, wir sehen und tun Dinge, die wirklich hässlich und schrecklich sind. Außerdem haben wir alle Geheimnisse, die Schatten auf unser Leben werfen. Daran zerbricht oder wächst man." Sie sah in direkt an und merkte, dass er ihr aufmerksam zuhörte. „Wir sind daran gewachsen, sonst wären wir nicht hier. Dass heißt aber nicht, dass wir nicht immer wieder an uns selbst zweifeln." Sie gab Deeks seinen Becher wieder. „Sam denkt, es ist seine Schuld, dass Dom tot ist. G denkt, dass er nicht genug getan hat, um Dom zu finden. Kensi denkt, sie hat sich nicht genug bemüht, Dom richtig kennen zu lernen. Und Hetty denkt, es war ihr Fehler, Dom trotz seiner ausgezeichneten Fähigkeiten überhaupt einzustellen. Aber alle haben Unrecht. Nur das dies niemals einer von ihnen glauben wird."

Deeks spielte mit seinem Becher. Joann bewies mal wieder, dass sie hinter die Fassaden sehen konnte. Das machte sie manchmal ein wenig unheimlich. „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" „Du denkst, Du gehörst nicht zum Team, dass sie Dich ausschließen. Da hast Du auch Unrecht." „Ach ja, deswegen haben sie mich heute Abend auch so bereitwillig mitgenommen." „Du warst noch nicht Teil des Teams, als das mit Dom passierte. Deswegen haben sie Dich nicht mitgenommen. Mehr steckt da nicht hinter. Aus genau diesem Grund haben sie mich auch nicht mitgenommen." Joann sah ihn eindringlich an. „Bei jedem Einsatz legen sie ihr Leben in Deine Hände, ohne zu zögern. Und sie haben Dir Kensi anvertraut. Sie ist für beide wie eine kleine Schwester, die sie beschützen wollen. Weder Sam noch G hätten zugelassen, dass Du ihr Partner wirst, wenn sie nicht sicher wären, dass sie bei Dir gut aufgehoben ist." Und dann lächelte sie. „Außerdem, glaubst Du, G würde Dich mit mir arbeiten lassen, wenn er Dir nicht vertrauen würde?" „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht." Deeks schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln.

Als Kensi die Tür hinter sich schloss, fühlte sie sich einsam. Zu ihrer Verblüffung wünschte sie sich plötzlich, dass Deeks hier wäre. Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Aber dann dachte sie an die Nacht, als sie Sam und Callen gefunden hatten. Die Gespräche mit Deeks in jener Nacht hatten ihr gut getan und sie hatte sich rundherum wohl gefühlt. Sie würde sich jetzt gerne wieder so fühlen.

Das Haus war leer. Er hatte gehofft, dass Joann hier wäre. Sie jetzt in den Arm zu nehmen, den Duft ihrer Haut zu riechen, ihre Wärme zu fühlen, dass würde vieles erleichtern. Callen griff zum Telefon, legte es aber nach den ersten paar Ziffern wieder zur Seite. Wenn Joann bei ihm sein wollte, wäre sie hier gewesen. Er hatte ihr doch schon vor Wochen einen Schlüssel gegeben.

Nachdem er G abgesetzt hatte, fuhr Sam nach Hause. Hetty hatte da eine ganz schöne Bombe platzen lassen. Vielleicht war dies seine zweite Chance, nachdem er es mit Dom versiebt hatte.

„Warum bist Du wirklich hier?" Deeks sah Joann direkt an. Sie wich seinem Blick aus, starrte leer vor sich hin. Dann sah sie ihn direkt an. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Du mich brauchen könntest. Und ich habe mich heute selber gefühlt, als gehöre ich nicht dazu." Deeks nickte. „Es ist schon spät, Joann. Willst Du heute nacht hier bleiben?" Joann musterte ihn durchdringend. „He, nicht falsch verstehen! Ich nehme die Couch und Du das Bett." Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wurde Deeks rot. Das brachte Joann dazu, schallend zu lachen. „Keine Sorge, Marty, ich hab Deine Einladung schon richtig verstanden. Danke, gerne."


	2. Chapter 2

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 2 - Ein neuer Kollege fängt an**

Deeks und Joann waren die letzten, die eintrafen. Sie lachten immer noch über den chaotischen Morgen in seinem Appartement. Er war eindeutig nicht auf Übernachtungsgäste eingestellt. „Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass ich den Kaffee mache und wir uns unterwegs ein paar Bagles oder Doughnuts holen. Nicht, dass Du welche zum Kaffee holen sollst." „Und ich hatte Dich gewarnt, dass es morgens manchmal Probleme mit dem heißen Wasser gibt. Du hast das ganze Haus geweckt mit Deinem Gekreische." „Ich kreische nicht!" „Ach, nein? Was war das denn?" „Ein damenhaft entsetzter Aufschrei!" Deeks grinste Joann frech an. „Du und ‚damenhaft'? Zwei Welten treffen auf einander!" Seine letzte Bemerkung brachte ihm einen Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen ein. Er jaulte auf. „Warum seid ihr Frauen eigentlich immer so brutal?" Diesmal war es Joann, die frech grinste.

Drei ausdruckslose Gesichter starrten die beiden an. „Ein bisschen spät dran, nicht? Und hast Du diese Sachen nicht schon gestern getragen?", fragte Callen kühl. Gelassen warf Joann einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Nein, offizieller Arbeitsbeginn ist in fünf Minuten. Und das T-Shirt ist frisch." Mit einem triumphierenden Blick drehte sie sich zu Deeks. „Hab ich Dir nicht gesagt, Marty, dass ich uns rechtzeitig hinbringe, ohne die Verkehrsregeln zu brechen?" „Okay, okay, ich schulde Dir den ‚Death by Chocolate'-Cupcake. Aber dass Du ja nicht hinterher über die Kalorien jammerst!" Bevor Joann ihm noch mal eine verpassen konnte, schritt Hetty ein.

„Schön, dass Sie alle da sind. Mr. Getz wird jeden Moment mit Mr. Wingate eintreffen." Sie musterte ihr Team scharf. „Ich weiß, dass Sie Vorbehalte haben, aber ich erwarte, dass Sie ihn das nicht merken lassen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Alle nickten. „Gut."

Joann wollte ihren Laptop abstellen und hielt abrupt inne. Es gab eine neue Tischanordnung. Sam deutete auf einen Platz. „Du bekommst einen neuen Tischpartner. Du scheinst Dich ja bereits besonders gut mit ihm zu verstehen." Dabei warf er Deeks einen kühlen Blick zu. „Ich dachte, ich sitze mit dem Neuen zusammen?" Joann war ehrlich verblüfft. „Falls Du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, niemand sitzt mit seinem Partner zusammen." Auch Kensi war ungewöhnlich distanziert. Innerlich seufzte Joann auf. Das hier waren ihre Freunde, ihre Familie, aber im Moment verhielten sie sich eher wie Gegner. Da würde noch einiges auf sie zukommen.

Auch aus Deeks Gesicht war das Lachen verschwunden. Er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, Joann bei sich übernachten zu lassen. Schließlich waren sie Freunde. Ebenso selbstverständlich war es für ihn gewesen, ihr eines seiner T-Shirts zu überlassen. Aber es schien vor allen Dingen Kensi und Callen zu stören. Sam hackte ja sowieso dauernd auf ihm herum.

Bevor es jedoch zu weiteren Auseinandersetzungen kommen konnte, erschien Nate mit dem neuen Kollegen.

Ray sah sich neugierig um. Es war alles vollkommen anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Kein typisches Büro und die Kollegen waren alle sehr leger gekleidet. Der Ton war genauso leger, allerdings war ihm eine gewisse Kälte aufgefallen. Irgendetwas schien passiert zu sein, bevor er gekommen war.

Während Callen Ray herumführte und ihm eine kurze Einführung gab, beschloss Joann, das aktuelle Problem direkt anzugehen. „Nate, hast Du einen Augenblick für mich?" Er blickte von seiner Akte auf und lächelte sie an. „Auch zwei, wenn es notwendig ist." Erleichtert erwiderte sie das Lächeln. „Ich fürchte, ich habe Mist gebaut, obwohl ich helfen wollte." Nate nickte ihr auffordernd zu. „Dann leg mal los."

„Das war alles?" „Ja." „Joann, Dir ist doch klar, was los ist, oder? „Ja, schon. Wenigstens zum Teil. Callen und Kensi sind eifersüchtig, weil ich bei Marty übernachtet habe. Sam ist sauer, weil Marty und ich herumalbern, anstatt um Dom zu trauern. Mir ist nur nicht klar, seit wann die drei so oberflächlich denken. Oder wann G und Kensi das Vertrauen in mich verloren haben. Oder…" Joann unterbrach sich. „Das ist das Problem, Nate. Ich verstehe sie nicht mehr." Nate sah sie nachdenklich an. „Und Du hast sie immer verstanden, nicht?" Sie nickte nur. „Du kennst sie ja schließlich auch schon ihr ganzes Leben." Nate schmunzelte. Joanns Augen wurden plötzlich ganz dunkel und ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ Nate zusammenzucken. „Du nimmst mich also auch nicht ernst." „Doch, das tue ich. Aber Du weißt genau, dass der neue Kollege die drei beunruhigt. Er erinnert sie an all die tatsächlichen und eingebildeten Fehler, die sie bei Dom begangen haben. Und er macht ihnen Angst. Sie haben Angst davor, ihre Fehler zu wiederholen. Das würden sie nur nie zugeben." „Also verhalten sie sich dumm und Marty und ich sind die Opfer." Nate nickte. „Sie werden aber nicht freiwillig mit mir darüber reden." Nachdenklich blickte Joann vor sich hin. Dann trat ein entschlossener Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht. „Dann muss ich sie eben zwingen."

Während Joann sich überlegte, wie sie ihre Freunde wieder in die Spur bringen konnte, erklang Erics üblicher Pfiff. Schon war das Team wieder in einem Einsatz.

Ray beobachtete seine neuen Kollegen aufmerksam während der Besprechung im Technikraum. Er wusste, dass Callen sein Vorgesetzter war. Daher war er erstaunt, dass alle im Team ihre Ansichten und Meinungen offen vertraten. Niemand wurde aufgefordert, etwas zu sagen, aber es gab auch kein Durcheinander. Eric, der Computertechniker, schien häufig im Voraus zu wissen, was die anderen sehen oder wissen wollte. Hetty - er hatte arge Probleme damit, sie mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen - hielt sich komplett heraus und beobachtete nur. Als Callen ihn ansprach, zuckte er leicht zusammen.

„Sie dürfen sich jederzeit hierzu äußern. Ohne Aufforderung." „Ja, Sir." „Und sprechen Sie mich nicht mir ‚Sir' an. ‚Callen' genügt vollkommen." Joann sah, so schnell sie konnte, weg, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Dummerweise schaute sie direkt in Martys Gesicht, der auch gegen den Drang zu lachen, ankämpfte. Da war es auch schon geschehen und beide prusteten los. „Sir!" Joann bekam vor lauter Lachen einen Hustenanfall.

Callen sah die beiden an und seine blauen Augen waren eiskalt. Schlagartig beruhigten sich Joann und Marty wieder. „Entschuldigung, Ray, aber niemand sagt ‚Sir' zu Callen. Na ja, fast niemand. Tut mir leid, es war einfach nur eine komische Situation." Joann sah Ray offen an. Er lächelte. „Ich fürchte, ich werde wohl noch in das ein oder andere Fettnäpfchen treten und Sie damit alle zum Lachen bringen." „Wir sollten weitermachen." Nates Einwurf entspannte die Situation etwas und alle konzentrierten sich wieder auf den Fall.

„Nun, Mr. Wingate, wie war Ihr erster Arbeitstag?" Lautlos war Hetty an Ray herangetreten. Er zuckte zusammen. „Sehr abwechslungsreich und irgendwie ganz anders als ich es auf Grund meiner Ausbildung erwartet habe." Hetty lächelte. „Nun, ich bin sicher, Sie werden damit klar kommen, Mr. Wingate. Sie arbeiten hier mit den Besten der Besten, von denen Sie eine Menge lernen können. Wenn Sie wollen." Genauso lautlos ging Hetty wieder.

„Wir müssen reden." Joann stand an G's Auto gelehnt und wartete auf ihn. „Ach, ja?" Es tat ihr weh, wie eiskalt seine Augen sie ansahen. Aber sie ließ sich nicht davon einschüchtern. „Du kannst Dir aussuchen wo: hier, bei Dir, bei mir oder einem anderen Ort, der Dir genehm ist. Aber wir werden reden." G sah sie an und wusste, Joann würde nicht nachgeben. „Bei mir." „Wir sehen uns da." Joann drehte sich um und ging zu ihrem Wagen.

Das Klopfen an Kensis Tür hörte nicht auf. „Kens, ich weiß, dass Du da bist. Lass mich rein." Sie hörte die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme. „Nein, ich will nicht mit Dir reden." „Dann bleibe ich vor Deiner Tür. Ich werde nicht weggehen." Wutentbrannt riss Kensi ihre Tür auf. „Was soll das Theater, Deeks? Du spinnst wohl!" Deeks war ein wenig blass im Gesicht, aber absolut entschlossen. „Wir müssen reden, ob Du willst oder nicht." „Ich will nicht! Verschwinde!" Und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase wieder zu. Dann lehnte sich Kensi mit dem Rücken dagegen und rutschte zu Boden. Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, dann hörte sie sich entfernende Schritte. Sie senkte den Kopf auf die Knie und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Etwas Schreckliches war gerade passiert, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, was.

Eine Weile sah Hetty zu, wie Sam sich mit dem Sandsack stritt. „Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind, Hetty." „Das ist mir bewusst, Mr. Hanna. Ich frage mich nur, was der Sandsack Ihnen getan hat. Oder ob Ihnen das wirklich hilft." Sam sah sie unergründlich an. „Es ist leichtsinnig, einen Anfänger einzustellen." „Es ist notwendig." Sam schlug wieder auf den Sandsack ein. Hetty trat auf ihn zu und hielt den Sandsack fest. „Es ist notwendig, Mr. Hanna." Die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus, dann ging Hetty wieder. Sie seufzte leise. Nicht das sie es zugeben würde, aber auch sie machte sich Sorgen. Die durch Ray ausgelösten Kontroversen konnten das Team an sich wachsen lassen oder es zerstören.

Einen Moment überlegte Joann, ob sie ihren Schlüssel benutzen sollte, doch sie entschied sich dagegen. Nicht heute, nicht in dieser Situation. Energisch klopfte Joann an die Tür.

G hatte sie schon erwartet, war aber doch überrascht, dass Joann klopfte und nicht ihren Schlüssel benutzte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Obwohl sie den Schlüssel von Anfang an nur selten benutzt hatte. Sie schien damit ein Problem zu haben, dass er nicht verstand.

Die beiden sahen sich an, zwei paar blaue Augen. Eines ausdruckslos, eines sprühte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Dein Verhalten heute mir gegenüber war absolut unmöglich! Was soll der Mist?" Callens Augen waren wie Eiszapfen. „Du solltest wohl eher über Dein Verhalten nachdenken." „Mein Verhalten? Was habe ich denn in Deinen Augen falsch gemacht?" Auch Joann konnte eiskalt sein, aber Callen reagierte nicht darauf. „Du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich Dein Vorgesetzter bin. Dein Benehmen heute war extrem respektlos." Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Joann ihn an. „Falls es Dir nicht aufgefallen ist, haben Marty und ich über Ray gelacht, nicht über Dich. Und ich habe mich bei ihm entschuldigt. Das hat wohl kaum etwas mit Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einem Vorgesetzten zu tun." „Dein ganzes Verhalten heute war mehr als…", Callen zögerte, suchte das richtige Wort. „Du hast Dich wie ein verliebter Teenager aufgeführt, nicht wie eine erfahrene Agentin. Du alberst herum, flirtest…" Wieder unterbrach er sich. „Mir war nicht bewusst, wie leichtfertig Du bist. Oder das Marty darauf eingehen würde."

Die Wut verschwand aus Joanns Augen und machte einer tiefen Traurigkeit platz. „Wir haben in der Zeit, die wir zusammen sind, immer wieder Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehabt, G, manchmal sehr turbulente. Aber ich habe Dir immer vertraut, in allen Dingen, ohne jeden Zweifel. Und ich war sicher, dass es Dir mit mir genauso ging. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich geirrt habe." Sie nahm seinen Haustürschlüssel von ihrem Bund und legte ihn auf den Kaminsims. Dann sah sie ihn ein letztes Mal an. Ihre Augen waren voller Schmerz. „Ihr drei seid gestern gegangen und habt Marty und mich stehen lassen, ohne jede Erklärung, ohne ein Wort. Wir haben beide jemanden gebraucht und konnten uns helfen. Deswegen haben wir euch keine Vorwürfe gemacht, sondern Verständnis gezeigt. Schade, dass Du nicht genauso viel Vertrauen in mich, Deine Freundin, und in Marty, Deinen Freund und Kollegen, hast. Du bist bereit, uns Dein Leben anzuvertrauen, aber mehr nicht. Das ist nur traurig." Dann ging sie. G sah Joann nach und fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte er etwas sehr wertvolles verloren.


	3. Chapter 3

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 3 - Harte Zeiten**

Die nächste Zeit waren für alle schwer, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Trotzdem arbeiteten sie wie gewohnt weiter. Alle sperrten ihre Gefühle weg und begegneten sich auf rein professioneller Ebene. Sie hielten sich an Hettys Anweisungen und bezogen Ray in die Teamarbeit mit ein. Joann arbeitete gern mit ihm zusammen. Er war aufmerksam, neugierig und jederzeit bereit zu lernen. Seine Auffassungsgabe und Anpassungsfähigkeit waren sehr hoch. Leider teilte Callen sie hauptsächlich mit Deeks ein. Joann vermutete, dass Kensi nicht mehr mit Marty arbeiten wollte, so dass Ray wohl nun ihr Partner würde. Ray waren die Spannungen im Team nicht entgangen, aber er hielt sich da raus und beobachtete nur.

Joann starb innerlich jeden Tag ein Stück mehr. Ohne ihre Arbeit wäre sie längst untergegangen. Sie konnte nicht mal mit Kensi reden, die sie privat komplett ignorierte. Man hatte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Deeks verschloss sich ebenfalls. Die Beziehung zu seinen Kollegen war wie abgerissen. Er begann darüber nachzudenken, wieder auf Dauer Undercover zu gehen. Weg von einem normalen Leben. Weg von Kensi.

Sie waren an diesem Abend die letzten, die gingen. Keinen von beiden zog es nach Hause. Seit langem würden sie mal wieder ein freies Wochenende haben, was normalerweise ein Grund zur Freude gewesen wäre. Alle hätten von ihren Plänen gesprochen, sich vielleicht gemeinsam verabredet, sie hätten viel gelacht und sich gegenseitig aufgezogen. Heute waren die anderen schnell und schweigend verschwunden. Joann und Marty dagegen hatten ihren gemeinsamen Bericht immer wieder umgeschrieben, nur um nicht gehen zu müssen. Doch irgendwann war auch diese Arbeit fertig.

„Was wirst Du mit dem Wochenende machen?" Joann sah Marty fragend an. „Keine Ahnung." Auch ihr gegenüber war er schweigsam und zurückhaltend geworden. Traurig sah sie in an. „Wir haben nichts falsch gemacht." Ihre Stimme war so leise, fast ein Flüstern, er konnte sie kaum verstehen. Zum ersten Mal seit jenem Tag sah er Joann genauer an. Und erschrak. Deeks wurde bewusst, dass er nicht der einzige war, der etwas verloren hatte und litt. „Wie wäre es mit einem Bier?" „Sicher, warum nicht? Und wo?"

Kurz darauf saßen sie in einer Kneipe und starrten in ihre Gläser. Die Situation war merkwürdig. „Mit einer wütenden Kensi kann ich umgehen, aber mit einer schweigenden nicht." Die Worte waren Deeks auf einmal so hinausgerutscht. „Ich weiß, geht mir nicht anders. Es passt auch nicht zu ihr." Joann sah Marty nicht an, als sie leise weitersprach. „Sie ist seit dem College meine erste richtige Freundin. Ich wusste gar nicht mehr, wie das ist, so eine Frauenfreundschaft. Es hat mir gefallen." Deeks zögerte, war sich unsicher, ob er diese Frage stellen durfte. „Und Callen? Was ist da passiert?" „Fehlendes Vertrauen." Deeks war verblüfft. Es gab nur eine Hand voll Menschen, denen Callen vertraute und Joann war ganz sicher eine davon. „Fehlendes Vertrauen? Das verstehe ich nicht." Es schien, als würde Joann die Antwort darauf in ihrem Getränk suchen. „Er denkt, zwischen uns beiden ist etwas gelaufen…dass ich ihn mit Dir betrogen habe." Deeks verschluckte sich heftig und Joann musste ihm ein paar Mal auf den Rücken klopfen, bis er wieder Luft bekam. „Das denkt er ganz bestimmt nicht! Er weiß, dass wir nur Freunde sind. Mensch, Du hattest doch vom ersten Moment an nur Augen für ihn! Das wissen doch alle." „G anscheinend nicht."

Deeks konnte nicht fassen, was er da gehört hatte. Deswegen wollte Kensi also auch nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben! Wie konnten die beiden denn nur so dumm sein. Er wusste, dass Joann G mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt und dass Kensi ihre beste, vielleicht ihre einzige, Freundin war. Wieso konnten die beiden das nicht sehen? Er selber tat sich schwer mit Freundschaften, aber Callen war im Laufe der gemeinsamen Zeit sein Freund geworden. Und dann Kensi. Inzwischen wussten alle, was er für sie empfand, nur sie nicht. Warum, zum Teufel, konnte Kensi das nicht sehen? Genauso schlimm war, dass sie annehmen konnte, Joann würde sie jemals so betrügen. Er sackte auf seinem Barhocker zusammen. Was geschah da gerade mit diesem Team, mit seinen Freunden?

Urplötzlich kam die Wut wieder, die Joann an jenem Tag zuerst verspürt hatte. „Das ist doch dämlich! Wir jammern schon wie lange vor uns hin? Tage, Wochen? Dabei haben wir nichts getan! Ich habe es satt, mich schlecht zu fühlen, weil G zu blöd zum Denken ist." Sie funkelte Deeks an. „Ich lass mich doch nicht von einem kontrollsüchtigen Macho runter ziehen, der keine Ahnung hat, was Gefühle überhaupt sind!" Sorgenvoll sah Marty sie an. Er hatte Joann schon mehr als einmal sauer und auch richtig wütend gesehen, auch auf ihn selber, aber das hier war irgendwie anders. „Wie viel hast Du getrunken? Ich dachte, es waren nur zwei Bier!" „Heute werde ich Party machen!" „Joann?" „Ja, ich fahre jetzt nach Hause, werfe mich in das heißeste Outfit, was ich in meinem Schrank finden kann, und dann werde ich eine Club unsicher machen. Da werde ich bestimmt jemand finden, der sich mit mir amüsieren will. Dann kann G meinetwegen eifersüchtig sein!" Jetzt wurde es Deeks zuviel. „Du spinnst doch total! Wir wissen beide, was Dir Callen bedeutet. Außerdem bist Du nicht der Typ für One-Night-Stands. Zum Teufel noch mal, lass den Unsinn!" Aber Joann war schon von ihrem Barhocker aufgesprungen und bezahlte ihre Getränke. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verhieß absolute Entschlossenheit. „Dann lass mich mitkommen. Vielleicht lenkt mich ja eine nette Blondine von Kensi ab." Joann warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „In zwei Stunden im Nightshift. Wir treffen uns am Eingang." Und weg war sie.

„Die ist aber ganz schön temperamentvoll." Der Barkeeper warf Deeks einen Blick zu. Der seufzte nur tief. „Nein, sie ist nur total verrückt." Marty war schon fast raus, als er noch mal umdrehte. „Wie viel hat sie getrunken, bevor ich kam?" „Drei doppelte Wodka." „Verdammt!" Deeks beeilte sich, Joann einzuholen, aber sie war schon weg.

Nervös wartete Deeks am Eingang. Hoffentlich war Joann nichts passiert. Sie fuhr nie, wenn sie etwas getrunken hatte. Eine von Joanns eisernen Regeln. Dass sie diese brach, jagte ihm regelrecht Angst ein. Sie würde heute Abend eine gewaltige Dummheit begehen, wenn er nicht gut auf sie aufpasste.

Erleichtert sah er sie aus einem Taxi steigen. Das Gefühl verschwand allerdings gleich wieder, als sie auf ihn zukam. Sie schwankte ganz dezent, und das lag bestimmt nicht nur an den Highheels, die sie trug. Jemand, der sie nicht kannte, wäre das wahrscheinlich nicht mal aufgefallen. Ihre Augen funkelten, aber Deeks kannte sie inzwischen gut genug, um den Alkohol und die Verzweiflung darin zu sehen. Aber was ihn ehrlich schockierte, war ihr Outfit. Ein rückenfreies Top aus einem schillernden Material mit einem Dekollete, das bis zum Bauchnabel reichte. Der Minirock war eher ein breiter Gürtel und der Schlitz darin ging bis ans absolute Limit. Dazu die Highheels…wenn dies ein Auftrag gewesen wäre, sie hätte problemlos als Nutte durchgehen können. Innerlich stöhnte Deeks auf, aber er lächelte Joann trotzdem an.

„Hey, Du siehst gut aus." Joann ließ ihren Blick über die enge schwarze Jeans und das auf Figur geschnittene schwarze Hemd schweifen. „Das ist eindeutig besser als die Schlabbersachen, die Du sonst trägst." Deeks kannte den Türsteher und so kamen sie ohne Wartezeiten rein. Joann zog eine Menge Blicke auf sich. Die Männer zogen ihr die paar Stofffetzen, die sie trug, mit den Blicken aus. Sie standen nur wenige Augenblicke an der Bar, da wurde ihr auch schon der erste Cocktail ausgegeben. Bald darauf war sie auf der Tanzfläche und die Männer umschwirrten sie wie die Bienen den Honig. Deeks verhielt sich wie im Einsatz, er gab Joann Rückendeckung. In diesem Fall hieß es, dass er sich dezent einmischte, wenn die Männer ihre Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnten. Leider schaffte er es nicht, Joann vom Trinken abzuhalten. Sie kippte die Cocktails hinunter wie Wasser.

Seufzend entschied Deeks, dass er Joann ihren Spaß lassen würde, solange sie sich auf Cocktails, Flirten und Tanzen beschränkte. Wenn dies die Art war, wie sie ihren Frust und Kummer loswerden wollte, wer war er, sie davon abzuhalten. Er stieg auf alkoholfreies Bier um, damit er einen klaren Kopf behielt.

Eine Weile schien alles gut zu laufen, doch dann tauchte ein Mann im Schwarm von Joanns Verehrern auf, der Deeks sofort misstrauisch machte. Er schien ihr Typ zu sein, denn sie ignorierte auf einmal alle anderen.

Wow, dachte Joann, der ist heiß. Sie musterte ihn mit offensichtlichem Wohlgefallen: Ein Meter neunzig groß, achtzig Kilo, voll durchtrainiert, vielleicht Kampfsportler, dunkle Augen, schulterlanges schwarzen Haar. Und ein Blick, der Eisberge schmelzen konnte. Außerdem ein guter Tänzer, wie sie soeben feststellen konnte. Mit einem heißen Augenaufschlag schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

Entschlossen griff Deeks zum Handy. „Callen." „Deeks. Wenn Dir etwas an Joann liegt und Du noch mal eine Chance bei ihr haben willst, solltest Du so schnell wie möglich ins Nightshift kommen. Sie ist gerade dabei, eine große Dummheit zu begehen." „Warum hinderst Du sie nicht daran, wenn Du bei ihr bist?" „Weil ich das nur kann, wenn ich sie in diesem vollen Club k.o. schlage und sie auf meiner Schulter heraustrage. Ein bisschen sehr auffällig für zwei Bundesagenten, die unauffällig undercover arbeiten sollen." Als Antwort hörte er nur Schweigen. „Callen?" „Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten da." „Welchen Namen soll ich dem Türsteher nenne?"

„Wo bist Du, Deeks?" „An der blauen Bar, einmal direkt durch den Club." Kurz darauf sah er Callen auf sich zukommen. „Was ist los?" Deeks nickte zur Tanzflächen. Callen hatte sich und seine Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle, aber Joanns Anblick sorgte dafür, dass er sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. „Was trägt sie da? War sie in Hettys Nuttenabteilung zum Einkleiden? Und was macht sie da? Das ist doch kein Tanzen!" Deeks verkniff sich jede Antwort, er hatte sich diese Fragen schließlich auch schon gestellt.

Callen drehte sich zu Deeks um. „Was soll das ganze, wieso benimmt sie sich so?" Marty zögerte. „Du hast Dich schon eingemischt, indem Du mich angerufen hast. Also, was ist los?" „Joann ist der Meinung, wenn Du ihr schon Untreue vorwirfst, dann sollte sie sich mal so richtig amüsieren. Sie sucht einen One-Night-Stand." Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit verlor Callen die Fassung. „Sie sucht was?" Deeks sah ihn direkt an. „Sex." Diesmal zuckte G nur leicht zusammen. „Was war das mit der Untreue?" „Du hast Joann und mir ein Verhältnis unterstellt." Es schien, als wollte Callen Deeks mit seinem Blick durchbohren, doch Marty hielt Stand. Dann drehte sich Callen wieder zur Tanzfläche um. „Wieso sollte Joann das denken?" „Ehrlich gesagt, ich denke es auch." Abrupt wandte sich Callen wieder zu Deeks um. Wieder maßen sich die beiden mit Blicken. „Darüber reden wir ein anderes Mal. Ich kümmere mich jetzt erst einmal um Joann." Deeks nickte. „Holen wir sie von der Tanzfläche."

Die beiden Männer arbeiteten lange genug zusammen, um diese Situation unauffällig und schnell zu lösen. Joann fand sich auf einmal in den Armen von G wieder und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was machst Du hier?" „Mit Dir tanzen." „Verschwinde, Callen. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe." Innerlich zuckte er zusammen. Seit sie ein Paar geworden waren, nannte Joann ich nur ‚G'. Das würde schwierig werden. „Nein. Wir müssen reden." Trotz des reichlichen Alkoholkonsums entging Joann nicht die Ironie der Situation. „Ach, ja?" „Du kannst Dir aussuchen wo: hier, bei Dir, bei mir oder einem anderen Ort, der Dir genehm ist. Aber wir werden reden." Joann versuchte, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien, doch er hielt sie eisern fest. Die hohen Schuhe und ihr Alkoholpegel waren auch nicht hilfreich und so stolperte sie. Dank Callens festem Griff fiel sie nicht hin. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie von der Tanzfläche zu führen.

Deeks hielt sich im Hintergrund und beobachteten die beiden. Joann wehrte sich nur halbherzig gegen Callen, der sie energisch Richtung Ausgang führte. Deeks schloss sich ihnen an und hielt mit seinen Blicken und seiner entschlossenen Ausstrahlung eventuelle Möchtegernhelden davon ab, sich einzumischen. Er begleitete sie bis zu Callens Wagen. Joann sträubte sich nicht mehr und ließ sich widerstandslos auf den Beifahrersitz bugsieren.

„Danke." Callen streckte Deeks seine Hand entgegen, der nach kurzem Zögern einschlug. „Kümmere Dich gut um sie, Callen." „Das werde ich."

Er fuhr zu seinem Haus, nicht in ihre Wohnung. Joann schlief während der Fahrt ein. Es würde heute kein Gespräch mehr geben. Callen war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Der Alkohol hätte vielleicht ihre Zunge gelöst und sie die Dinge sagen lassen, über die sie sonst schwieg. Sie wurde nicht mal wach, als er sie ins Haus trug, aber sie kuschelte sich an ihn und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, dass er nicht verstand.

Joann blinzelte, die Sonne schien ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Das war nicht richtig, sie zog die Vorhänge immer zu… Oh, sie war bei G. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf. Wieso, zum Teufel, war sie bei G? Dann sah sie ihre Kleidung auf dem Boden liegen und alles fiel ihr ein. Als sie an sich herunter sah, trug sie eines von G's T-Shirts. Leise stand sie auf und zog sich die Sachen vom Vorabend an. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. G war nicht zu sehen. Mit den Schuhen in der Hand lief sie auf Zehenspitzen zur Haustür.

„Ich war nie der Meinung, dass Du ein Feigling bis." Joann zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. G sah sie einfach nur an. Dann holte sie tief Luft und richtete sich auf. „Gut, dann lass uns reden." „Willst Du nicht vorher duschen und frische Sachen anziehen. Du hast noch welche hier. Ich setzte in der Zwischenzeit Tee auf und mache Dir Frühstück." „Nein, nicht nötig. Ich will das hinter mich bringen." Callen ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er verletzt war, und nickte nur. „Sicher."

Joann ging in die Küche. Der Tisch war gedeckt, am Herd standen Eier und neben dem Toaster lagen Bagles. Sie setzte sich und schenkte sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein. „Deeks sagt, Du denkst ich unterstelle Euch ein Verhältnis. Wie kommst du darauf?" „Deine Reaktion auf meine Nacht bei Marty. Du hast uns unterstellt, dass wir Dich betrogen haben. Wie war das mit dem ‚verliebten Teenager'? Außerdem hast Du uns ausgegrenzt, uns nicht mehr mit Ray arbeiten lassen. Du hast Kensi und Marty als Team getrennt, obwohl die beiden ausgezeichnet zusammenarbeiten. Du redest nicht mehr mit mir, hast nicht mal versucht, unsere Beziehung zu retten. Kensi scheint das im übrigen auch zu denken, denn sie spricht nicht mehr mit Marty und mir." Darauf wusste G nichts zu sagen, denn Joann hatte leider nicht Unrecht.

Joann sah, wie sich G wieder in sich selbst zurück zog. Er würde auch jetzt nicht mit ihr reden, also konnte sie auch gehen. Sie war halb aus der Küche raus, als G plötzlich sprach. „Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde gedacht, dass Du mich betrogen hast. Ich glaube nicht mal, dass Du dazu fähig wärst. Und Marty auch nicht. Ich war eifersüchtig, weil Du bei ihm warst, während ich gehofft hatte, Du würdest hier auf mich warten. Ich wollte Dich anrufen und habe es nicht getan, weil ich dachte, Du wärst hier, wenn Du bei mir sein wolltest. Ich konnte nicht zugeben, dass ich Dich brauchte. Und Dich dann mit Marty zu sehen und zu wissen, dass Du für ihn da warst…" G zuckte mit den Schultern. „Deine offensichtliche gute Laune an jenem Morgen hat mir irgendwie den Rest gegeben."

„Das ist nicht alles, G, oder?" „Nein. Ich bin auch nicht damit klar gekommen, wie unbefangen Du mit Ray umgehst." „Dom, nicht?" Sie bekam keine Antwort. „Hetty hat mir von ihm erzählt. Und von Euch allen als Team." Er nickte nur. „Callen, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich fühlen würde, ich kann es nur erahnen. Aber ich weiß, welche Risiken unser Job bedeutet. Keiner von uns ist unsterblich. Gerade wir beide wissen das. Aber ich weiß, dass ich Ray eine Menge beibringen kann und dass ich gut auf ihn aufpassen werde. So wie er hoffentlich auf mich. Deswegen bin ich unbefangen und unbelastet." Dann wurde ihre Stimme hart. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Du, Sam und Kensi professionell genug seid, Euch auch so zu verhalten. Schade, dass ich mich geirrt habe."

Joann stand auf und wollte gehen. „Bitte warte." „Warum?" „Wegen uns." „Es gibt kein ‚uns' mehr." Diese Antwort von ihr schockierte ihn, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Warum nicht?" Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Deine Frage ist doch schon die Antwort."

Sie ging zur Tür und zog sich dort ihre Schuhe an. Joann fragte sich, wie sie am Abend betrunken darin hatte laufen und tanzen können, ohne zu stürzen oder sich die Beine zu brechen. Wackelig trat sie hinaus. Und wurde gestoppt, weil ihre Hand festgehalten wurde.

„Geh nicht, Joann, bitte bleib bei mir." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Lass. Mich. Los." G kannte diesen Blick und den dazu passenden Ton. Die Situation wurde brenzlig. Trotzdem ließ er ihre Hand nicht los. „Jo, ich habe Fehler gemacht, dass tut mir wirklich leid. Aber ich bitte Dich, bleib hier und gib mir, nein, gib uns noch ein Chance." „Nein."

Es tat weh, dass zu sagen, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, nach allem, was ihr passiert war. Er hatte dieses Vertrauen mit Füßen getreten und erkannte es nicht mal. Joann konnte nicht mehr. Sie brachte gerade noch genug Vertrauen auf, um mit G arbeiten zu können. Ihm weiter zu vertrauen, kostete sie mehr Kraft, als sie hatte.

Er ließ sie los. G wusste, wann er verloren hatte. Trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden, als sie zur Straße ging und sich per Handy ein Taxi rief. Als sie im Taxi wegfuhr, drehte sich Joann nicht mal nach ihm um. Im Haus zurück, lief er unruhig auf und ab. Dann fasste G einen Entschluss. Er würde Joann nicht aufgeben. Ihm war noch nicht klar wie, aber er würde sie zurück gewinnen.

Kensi stand mit einem gewaltigen Kater auf. Sie war gestern Abend aus gewesen und hatte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, zu viel getrunken. Nicht, dass sie die Kontrolle verloren hätte, aber ihr Kopf dröhnte gewaltig. Kaffee. Das war der Gedanke, der sie aus dem Bett getrieben hatte. Wann war ihr das Leben eigentlich so entglitten? Sie sprach nicht mehr mit ihrer besten Freundin, arbeitete nicht mehr mit ihrem Partner zusammen, hatte massive Schwierigkeiten, sich auf ihren neuen Partner einzulassen und trank zu viel, wenn sie ausging. Noch litt ihre Arbeit nicht darunter, aber das war sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Während sie ihren Kaffee trank, sah sie aus dem Fenster und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie vermisste Joann und Deeks, sowohl beruflich als auch privat. Es war dumm gewesen, den beiden böse zu sein, weil sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten und sich in einer schwierigen Zeit gegenseitig geholfen hatten. Kensi wusste, dass sie, Sam und Callen mit ihrem eigenen Verhalten zu dieser Reaktion beigetragen haben. Kensi seufzte leise in ihren Kaffee. Eigentlich sollte sie froh sein, dass Joann und Deeks für einander da waren, als sie drei es nicht konnten. Es gab doch gar keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein, schließlich war Deeks nur ihr Partner. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass die beiden nie etwas miteinander anfangen würden. Joann liebte Callen und Deeks war sein Freund. Keine Chance. Warum war sie bloß so eifersüchtig?

Nass und erschöpft ließ sich Deeks in den Sand fallen, neben sein Surfbrett. Die Wellen waren heute morgen wirklich ganz schön heftig, aber er genoss die Herausforderung. So dachte er eine Weile nicht über den letzten Abend und die letzten Wochen nach. Unaufmerksamkeit wurde mit einem sofortigen Abwurf vom Brett bestraft. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, Callen anzurufen. Joann wurde vor einer riesengroßen Dummheit bewahrt und beide bekamen die Chance, ihre Beziehung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Die beiden gehörten einfach zusammen. Als Nebeneffekt konnte die Stimmung im Team nur besser werden.

Aber da war noch Kensi. Hart im Nehmen und Austeilen, verdammt zäh, nicht klein zu kriegen, eine hervorragende Ermittlerin. Selbst nach der Zeit, die er jetzt mit ihr zusammenarbeitete, verblüffte es ihn immer noch, wie schnell sie von einer Rolle in die nächste wechselte. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er musste daran denken, wie sie, manchmal nur aus einer Ahnung heraus, hart zuschlug oder trat, bei Männern immer gerne in die Familienplanung. Die blauen Flecken, die sie ihm in der ganzen Zeit über verpasst hatte, konnte er gar nicht mehr zählen. Zum ersten Mal, seit er beim OSP arbeitete, hatte er keine. Und er vermisste sie. Entschlossen sprang Marty auf, nahm sein Bord und stürzte sich wieder in die Wellen.

Sam lief. Das tat er in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft. Und wenn er nicht lief, verprügelte er den Sandsack. Oder er trainierte im Fitnessraum. Neuerdings stritt er sogar mit G. Nicht, dass sie nicht schon immer Meinungsverschiedenheiten gehabt hätten, aber diesmal stritten sie richtig. Das machte die gemeinsame Arbeit schwerer. Nicht gut, nein, dass war gar nicht gut.


	4. Chapter 4

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 4 - Flugzeugabsturz Teil 1**

Mit Verwunderung hatte Deeks zur Kenntnis genommen, dass Joann und Callen nicht wieder zusammen waren. Im Gegenteil, zwischen ihnen herrschte Eiszeit. Zur Verblüffung aller hatte das keinen Einfluss auf ihre Arbeit. Sobald sie das Hauptquartier betraten oder draußen im Einsatz waren, gab es keine Animositäten zwischen ihnen. Sie arbeiteten hervorragend miteinander. Callen setzte wieder Kensi und Deeks zusammen ein. Ganz vorsichtig begannen die beiden, sich wieder zu necken. Ray arbeitete abwechselnd mit Sam, Joann und Callen zusammen. Er lernte schnell und passte sich gut an. Niemand erwähnte es Hetty gegenüber, aber sie erkannten, dass Ray eine gute Wahl war.

Das Team diskutierte ziemlich heftig über die Herangehensweise an den neuen Fall, als sie von Hetty unterbrochen wurden. „Mr. Callen, einen Augenblick bitte." „Macht weiter, ich bin gleich zurück." Sie beobachteten, wie Hetty mit G sprach und ihm dann eine Akte reichte. Er warf einen Blick hinein und nickte.

„Wir geben diesen Fall ab. Sam, Kensi, Ihr müsst nach Peru, nach Arequipa. Sie haben Richard Smith erwischt. Ihr werdet ihn überführen. Euer Flug geht morgen früh. Hetty hat ein Flugzeug für Euch organisiert. Eine Übernachtung ist nicht geplant, nehmt aber trotzdem eine Notfalltasche mit." Callen sah die beiden ernst an. „Mir ist klar, dass Ihr beide wisst, wie gefährlich er ist, aber trotzdem: Seid vorsichtig. Überprüft alles doppelt und dreifach. Und noch etwas: Ja, wir wollen ihn unbedingt haben, aber noch wichtiger ist, dass Ihr wieder kommt. Habt Ihr mich verstanden?" Beide nickten. „Gut, ab mit Euch nach Hause. Ruht Euch aus, schlaft. Wir sehen uns morgen." Die beiden gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Callen wandte sich an den Rest des Teams. „Ihr habt garantiert noch unerledigten Papierkram, also erledigt ihn. Trainiert. Geht auf den Schießstand. Was auch immer. Ich brauche Euch morgen am Flughafen, wenn sie zurückkommen. Die Details bekommt Ihr noch." Damit ließ er sie stehen und ging zu Hetty.

„Weißt Du, was das soll?" Joann sah Deeks fragend an. „Nein, keine Ahnung, muss vor meiner Zeit gewesen sein." „Richard Smith war ein Drogendealer, der mit Hilfe eines korrupten Navy-Lieutenants Drogen aus Afghanistan in die USA schmuggelte. Auf Grund eines Formfehlers musste er frei gelassen werden. Daraufhin hat er dem NCIS Rache geschworen. Er hat innerhalb eines Jahres siebenundzwanzig Agenten von uns getötet. Sie wurden alle vor ihrem Tod gefoltert. Wir, das heißt Callen, Sam und Kensi schafften es beinahe, ihn zu fassen, doch in letzter Sekunde verschwand er. Es gibt seid einiger Zeit Gerüchte, dass er irgendwo in Süd- oder Mittelamerika untergetaucht ist." Nate war unbemerkt dazugekommen. „Bei dem Versuch, ihn festzunehmen, hätte er Sam beinahe getötet. Er ist so gefährlich, weil er keine Angst vorm Sterben hat. Tatsächlich hält er sich für unbesiegbar." „Was war mit Sam?" „Er hat Smith gestellt, Joann. Es kam zu einem Kampf. Callen konnte in letzter Sekunde verhindern, dass er Sam tötet." Deeks konnte es nicht glauben. „Er hat Sam in einem Zweikampf besiegt? Ich dachte, dass schafft nur Kensi." Ray lächelte schwach, aber auch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand eine Chance gegen den großen, durchtrainierten Ex-Seal hatte. Nate lächelte nicht. „Glaubt mir, Smith ist enorm gefährlich. Callen weiß schon, warum er Kensi und Sam schickt." Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Das Klingeln ihres Telefons riss Joann aus dem Tiefschlaf. „MacKenzie.", nuschelte sie in den Hörer. „Joann, Du musst sofort zum Flughafen kommen. Deeks und Du, Ihr müsst nach Peru fliegen." Schlagartig war Joann wach. „Was ist passiert?" „Sam und Kensi haben gestern Abend zusammen gegessen und jetzt liegen beide mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung im Krankenhaus." Sie hatte eine Menge Fragen, verkniff sie sich aber. „Ich bin in einer Stunde da. Hast Du Marty schon erreicht?" „Er steht als nächstes auf meiner Liste. Bis gleich."

Deeks sah noch ein bisschen strubbeliger aus als sonst, wirkte aber trotzdem hellwach. „Wie geht es Kensi und Sam?" „Sie übergeben sich dauernd. Nate ist bei ihnen." Callen wirkte angespannt. „Hier ist die Akte. Nate hat mir erzählt, dass er Euch einen groben Überblick gegeben hat. Das sind die Details. Ich weiß, dass Ihr gut seid und was Ihr könnt. Aber Smith ist extrem gefährlich. Der Mann hat Sachen auf Lager…" Callen schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf. „Warum kommst Du nicht mir nach Peru?" „Kann ich nicht, jedenfalls nicht offiziell." Er brauchte nicht mehr sagen, Joann und Marty verstanden ihn auch so. „Ray und ich werden herausfinden, ob die Lebensmittelvergiftung ein dummer Zufall war oder Absicht. Wir bleiben die ganze Zeit in Kontakt." „Die Ohrmikros funktionieren da oben im Flugzeug nicht mehr." „Schon klar, Deeks, deswegen hat Eric Euch etwas anderes besorgt." Er reichte ihm einen kleinen Metallkoffer. „Eric ist im Hauptquartier. Sobald Ihr in der Luft seid, setzt er sich mit Euch in Verbindung." Er sah beide sehr ernst an. „Marty, Joann, seid bitte unglaublich vorsichtig. Geht kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Wir wollen den Kerl. Ich will den Kerl. Aber noch mehr will ich, dass Ihr beide wiederkommt." Dann wandte er sich nur an Marty. „Ich schulde Dir noch ein Gespräch." „Sobald wir zurück sind, Callen." Die Männer schüttelten sich die Hände. Joann verstand nicht, was da ablief, aber das fiel wohl unter die Rubrik ‚Welche Frau versteht schon die Männer?'. „Können wir, Marty?" „Klar." Doch nach ein paar Schritten blieb er stehen. „Geh schon vor, Joann, ich habe noch etwas vergessen." Sie sah, wie er kurz mit Callen sprach und dann wieder kam. Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierte er.

Der Hinflug war ereignislos. Nachdem sie Erics neue Spielerei ausprobiert und das Flugzeug studiert hatten, vertieften sie sich in die Akte. „Weißt Du, Marty, in unserem Job sieht man eine Menge mieser Typen. Aber der hier…ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mal zu sagen, aber der ist das personifizierte Böse." „Ich habe gedacht, nach all der Zeit im Job, könnte mich nichts mehr überraschen, aber Smith…ich bin überrascht. Leider."

Da sie erst seit ein paar Monaten Spanisch lernte, war es für Joann sehr mühsam, den Papierkram zu erledigen und Deeks konnte ihr nicht helfen. Alles dauerte viel länger, als sie es geplant hatten. Entsprechend genervt kam sie zum Flugzeug zurück. „Alles klar, Marty?" „Yep, keine Probleme, wir können los." Erleichtert seufzte sie auf.

Beide waren vorsichtig und misstrauisch, doch Richard Smith verhielt sich vollkommen friedlich. Sie waren eine Weile unterwegs, als er um einen Besuch auf der Toilette bat. Marty begleitete ihn. Obwohl sie auf dem Hinflug ein wenig geschlafen hatte, war Joann nun an ihrem toten Punkt angekommen. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Abrupt fuhr sie hoch. Marty taumelte ihr entgegen, gestoßen von Smith, der keine Handfesseln mehr trug, dafür aber eine Waffe. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zielte er auf Deeks und drückte ab. Ohne zu überlegen trat Joann Marty die Füße weg, so dass ihn die Kugel verfehlte. Dann stürzte sie sich auf Smith. Trotz der Enge des Flugzeuges gab es einen heftigen Kampf. Irgendwie schaffte Smith es, das komplette Magazin seiner Waffe leer zu feuern. Mit einem der Schüsse beschädigte er die Kabine, so dass es zu einem Druckabfall kam. Das Flugzeug ging in einen Sturzflug über. Deeks brüllte in sein Headset, damit Eric wusste, was los war, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, Joann zu helfen, Richard Smith auszuschalten. Die vollkommen unkontrollierten Bewegungen des Flugzeuges machten das unmöglich. Alle drei wurden in der Kabine hin und her geschleudert.

Joann schlug die Augen auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnt und als sie sich bewegte, schoss ein rasender Schmerz durch ihre linke Seite. Den Schmerzensschrei konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Sich bewusst auf ihre Atmung konzentrierend, versuchte Joann, aufzustehen. Ihre ganze linke Seite war ein einziger Schmerz: ihr Arm war ausgekugelt, ihre Rippen geprellt, vielleicht sogar einige gebrochen, an der Hüfte hatte sie ebenfalls eine Prellung, ihr Knie war blutig und den Fuß konnte sie zwar leicht bewegen, aber nicht belasten. Stöhnend stand sie in dem zertrümmerten Flugzeug.

Aufmerksam sah Joann sich um. Der Rumpf war in zwei Teile zerbrochen, sie war im vorderen gelandet. Durch den offenen Rumpf konnte sie die Reste einer Tragfläche erkennen. Das Innere der Kabine sah aus, als wäre ein Wirbelsturm hindurch gefegt.

Abrupt schoss eine Adrenalinwelle durch ihren Körper. „Marty? Wo bist Du?" Suchend sah sie sich um. „Marty!" Langsam humpelte sie Richtung Cockpit. „Deeks, verdammt, sag doch was!" Panik lag in ihrer Stimme.

Dann entdeckte sie ihn, eingeklemmt zwischen Trennwand zum Cockpit und dem Dreisitzer, bedeckt von Trümmern. Mühsam kniete sie sich nieder und fühlte seinen Puls. Tränen der Erleichterung liefen ihr über das Gesicht, als sie den regelmäßigen, kräftigen Schlag spürte. „Marty?" Er rührte sich nicht, war bewusstlos. Vorsichtig untersuchte Joann ihn, so gut sie konnte, und entdeckte eine stark blutende Kopfwunde oberhalb der Stirn am Haaransatz. Sein ganzes Gesicht war blutverschmiert, aber sie konnte keine weiteren Verletzungen entdecken.

Stöhnend richtete sich Joann wieder auf und sah sich um. Während des Hinfluges hatte sie die Maschine ausführlich untersucht. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung war das Gepäckfach mit der Erste-Hilfe-Ausrüstung noch geschlossen. Ein herumfliegender Gegenstand hatte das Schloss beschädigt und es kostete Joann viel Mühe, es zu öffnen. Sorgfältig reinigte sie Martys Verletzung und legte einen Verband an. Es war kalt geworden, sie waren schließlich irgendwo hoch in den Bergen, und so suchte sie nach allem, was sie und Deeks warm halten konnte. Erschöpft setzte sich Joann.

Es schien ihr, als wäre ein halbes Leben vergangen, als Deeks sich endlich rührte. Mühsam ging sie zu ihm hinüber. „Marty? Komm schon, sag etwas." Ein Stöhnen erklang und dann schlug er die Augen auf. Joann sah sofort, das etwas nicht stimmte. Seine sonst so beredeten Augen wirkten ausdruckslos. „Marty, ich bin hier." Sein Kopf drehte sich in ihre Richtung, aber er sah sie nicht an. „Marty?" „Joann?" „Ja, zum Glück bist Du endlich wach. Sei vorsichtig, wenn Du Dich bewegst, ich weiß nicht, ob Du verletzt bist." „Joann, wo bist Du? Was ist passiert?" Ein eiskalter Schauer überlief sie. „Ich bin direkt vor Dir, Marty. Erinnerst Du Dich nicht an den Absturz?" „Ich sehe Dich nicht, Joann! Ich kann Dich nur hören!" Seine Stimme war voller Angst. Überhastet versuchte Deeks, aufzustehen. Dabei rempelte er Joann an ihrer verletzten Schulter an. Sie konnte den Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken. „Was ist los, Joann? Bist Du verletzt? Wo bist Du?"

Mit rechts griff sie nach seiner Schulter und hielt ihn fest. „Ich bin hier, Marty, direkt vor Dir." „Ich kann Dich nicht sehen! Ich kann gar nichts sehen!" Joann verstärkte ihren Griff, versuchte ihre eigene Angst unter Kontrolle zu halten und ruhig zu bleiben. Deeks schien sie nicht zu hören, ihre Hand nicht zu spüren, denn er stolperte einfach weiter und rannte sie um. Joann konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, der Schmerz war einfach höllisch. Er machte sie benommen. Trotzdem schaffte sie es irgendwie, nach Marty zu greifen. Sie erwischte sein Hemd und hielt eisern fest.

„Du musst Dich beruhigen, sonst kann ich Dir nicht helfen! Verdammt, Marty, bleib stehen und halte still!" Deeks blieb tatsächlich stehen und drehte sich dann in Richtung ihrer Stimme um. „Lass mich Deine Augen sehen." Joann stand mühsam auf und nahm Martys Hand. „Halt still und lass mich nach Deine Augen sehen, okay?" Er nickte nur. „Sie sind unverletzt und klar. Es liegt wohl nicht an ihnen. Du hast eine wirklich üble Kopfverletzung, möglicherweise hängt es damit zusammen." Er reagierte nicht. „Hast Du gehört, was ich gesagt habe, Marty?" Keine Reaktion, er starrte vor sich hin. „Deeks!" Erst der Schlag ins Gesicht zeigte Wirkung. "Joann?" "Bitte, tu mir das nicht an, okay? Ich kann das nicht alleine." Sie schwankte, suchte nach Halt. Dann sackte Joann zusammen.

Deeks konnte Joann zwar nicht sehen, aber die Geräusche, die von ihr kamen, waren beunruhigend. Vorsichtig tastete er mit ausgestreckten Armen nach ihr, aber erst, als er in die Knie ging, konnte er sie finden, zusammengesunken am Boden. „Joann, was ist los?" „Tut mir leid, ich hab ein bisschen was abbekommen. Mir geht es nicht so gut." „Wie schlimm ist es?" Sie zählte ihre Verletzungen auf. „Auch wenn es blöd klingt, aber Du hattest mehr Glück. Nur die Kopfverletzung." Er hätte sich zwar nicht als glücklich beschrieben, denn die Blindheit machte ihm Angst. Aber Joann hatte Recht, es ging ihm deutlich besser als ihr. „Bist Du sicher, dass die Rippen nur geprellt sind?" „Nein, da Supermann vergessen hat, mir seinen Röntgenblick zu leihen." Nun, ihren Sarkasmus hatte sie nicht verloren.

„Lass mich Deinen Arm und Deine Schulter fühlen." Er streckte ihr seine Hände entgegen. „Warum?" „Weil ich Dir vielleicht etwas helfen kann." Zögernd legte sie seine Hände auf ihre ausgekugelte Schulter. Obwohl Deeks sich bemühte, vorsichtig zu sein, hörte er, wie sie immer wieder kurz aber heftig nach Luft schnappte. „Ich kann sie einrenken, wenn Du mich lässt." „Wie, ohne etwas zu sehen." „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas mache. Bitte vertrau mir." Joann nickte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr klar wurde, dass Marty diese Bewegung nicht sehen konnte. „Leg los." „Du musst aufstehen. Und es wird einen Moment verdammt weh tun." Er half ihr hoch, brachte seine Hände in Position. „Ich weiß, dass Du Schmerzen hast. Versuch trotzdem, Dich für einen Moment zu entspannen. Geht das?" Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung, bis sie alles andere ausblenden konnte. „Bist Du so weit?" „Ja."

Der Schmerz überrollte sie, es gab keine Möglichkeit, den Schrei zurückzuhalten. Joann wäre wieder zu Boden gesunken, wenn Deeks sie nicht festgehalten hätte. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, versuchte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Vorsichtig, um ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu verursachen, hielt er sie fest. Er musste an sein letztes Gespräch mit Callen denken. „Danke, Marty." „Wie sieht es aus?" „Ich kann den Arm wieder bewegen. Will ich wissen, wo Du das gelernt hast?" Trotz der gesamten Situation musste Deeks lachen. „Agentin durch und durch, was? Nein, Joann, willst Du nicht. Ich kann Dir aber versichern, es war ein Fachmann." Joann lächelte still vor sich hin und befreite sich dann sanft aus seinen Armen.

„Sehen wir zu, dass wir uns einen Überblick verschaffen, und dann überlegen wir, was wir tun können." „Klingt gut, nur dass ich Dir beim ‚blicken' nicht so ganz behilflich sein kann." „Abgesehen von Deinen Augen funktioniert Dein Kopf doch, oder?" „Sicher, wie immer." Diesmal konnte sich Joann eine freche Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Ist das gut oder schlecht?" Er gab nur einen unverständlichen Laut von sich. Dann seufzte Joann. „Ich brauche Deine Hilfe beim Gehen. Zur Zeit bin ich nicht sehr beweglich." „Sicher, das schaffe ich schon."

Die nächste Zeit verbrachten die beiden damit, sich in den Trümmern und ihrer Absturzgegend umzusehen. Das bedeutete, dass Joann sich umsah und Marty ihr half, sich fortzubewegen. Sie fanden das Heck und darin die Leiche von Richard Smith. Leider war das Cockpit komplett zerstört, also hatten sie keine Möglichkeit, über Funk Hilfe zu rufen. Die über Satelliten arbeitenden Headsets, die Eric für sie beschafft hatte, waren beim Absturz verloren gegangen.

„Wir werden wohl darauf warten müssen, dass man uns findet. Bereiten wir uns darauf vor." Sie suchten nach Wasser, Nahrung und allem, was sie gegen die Kälte schützen würde. Als letztes entfachte Joann ein Feuer. Schweigend starrte sie in die Flammen. Deeks lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Dreisitzer, der den Absturz merkwürdigerweise unbeschädigt überstanden hatte. „Marty?" „Ich bin in Ordnung. Nur müde." „Ich sollte mir Deine Kopfverletzung noch mal ansehen. Sie muss genäht werden und jetzt kann ich beide Hände benutzen." Ein tiefer Stossseufzer war die Antwort. „Ohne örtliche Betäubung?" „Ich fürchte, ja." „Beeil Dich."

Joann gab sich wirklich Mühe, vorsichtig zu sein und kleine Stiche zu machen, damit die Narbe nicht zu groß und hässlich wurde. Trotzdem musste Deeks sich extrem zusammenreißen, um nicht ständig zusammenzuzucken. Die Taschenlampe als einzige Beleuchtung war auch nicht perfekt, aber schließlich legte sie ihm einen neuen Verband an und war fertig. Gleichzeitig seufzten beide und mussten darüber lachen.

„Wie viele von diesen Powerriegeln hattest Du gefunden?" „Sieben. Und wir hatten schon jeder einen." Der knurrende Magen von Deeks gab die Erklärung, warum er gefragt hatte. „Tut mir leid, Marty, es gibt nichts mehr. So lange es nicht regnet oder schneit, müssen wir auch mit dem Trinkwasser sparsam sein. Ich konnte nur drei kleine Flaschen finden." „Dann sollten wir vielleicht einfach schlafen gehen." „Ich leg noch mal was auf dem Feuer nach."

Joann blickte in die Flammen und suchte nach einer Antwort. Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte etwas wahrgenommen, was ihr Bewusstsein noch nicht gefunden hatte. Sie grübelte schon eine Weile, ohne der Lösung einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein. Nachdem Marty eingeschlafen war, deckte sie ihn gründlich zu. Am Feuer war es halbwegs warm, so dass ihr eine Decke reichte. Langsam dämmerte sie weg.


	5. Chapter 5

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

Kapitel 5 - Flugzeugabsturz Teil 2

„Was heißt, Du hast sie verloren? Wie kann man ein Flugzeug verlieren?" Callen funkelte Eric wütend an. „Sie haben plötzlich den Kurs verändert und dann war das Signal weg. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist!" Eric ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Aber er verstand Callens Aufregung nur zu gut. Zwei seiner Freunde waren vermutlich in Schwierigkeiten und es war seine Aufgabe, sie zu finden.

Callen atmete tief durch. Eric anzubrüllen brachte gar nichts. Das er genauso bestürzt war, wie er selbst, war nicht zu übersehen. „Was können wir tun?" „Ray, versuch, sie über ihre Headsets zu erreichen. Callen, setzt Dich mit dem letzten Tower, der sie betreut hat, in Verbindung. Ich kümmere mich um Satellitenbilder."

„Wie können wir helfen?" Unbemerkt waren Sam und Kensi in den Technikraum getreten. „Was macht Ihr hier? Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass Ihr Ruhe braucht!" Callen warf den beiden einen ziemlich genervten Blick zu. Zwei kranke Kollegen war das letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir zu Hause still auf dem Sofa liegen, während unsere Freunde auf so einer heiklen Mission sind." „Dann werde Sie sich hier erholen." Hetty war unbemerkt hinzugekommen. Callen war nicht in der Stimmung für Diskussionen und nickte nur.

Trotz aller Bemühungen waren Deeks und Joann nicht zu erreichen. Auch das Transpondersignal des Flugzeuges war nicht zu orten. Eric hatte endlich die Satellitenaufnahmen der Gegend bekommen, in der das Flugzeug zuletzt geortet worden war. Sorgfältig werteten sie die Aufnahmen aus. Keiner sprach es aus, aber jeder dachte an einen Absturz.

„Was immer auch passiert ist, sie sind in den Anden runter gegangen, irgendwo in Ecuador oder Kolumbien." Eric hatte auf Grund der vorliegenden Daten eine Simulation laufen lassen und zeigte jetzt das Ergebnis. „Das Gebiet ist verdammt groß." Sam stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem großen Bildschirm. „Wie sollen wir sie da finden?" „Nur via Satellit. Ich bin schon dabei." „Mr. Beale, ich will wissen, in welchem Land die Absturzstelle liegt. Mr. Callen, es wartet ein Flugzeug auf Sie, Mr. Hanna und Miss Blye. Fahren Sie sofort zum Flughafen. Was Sie brauchen, besorgen Sie vor Ort. Und lassen Sie sich von Mr. Beale mit den neuen Headsets ausstatten." „Wohin fliegen wir? Wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, wo sie sind." „Panama, Mr. Hanna."

„Joann? Wo bist Du?" Martys verschlafene Stimme weckte sie. „Am Feuer, Marty. Es ist alles in Ordnung." „Wie spät ist es?" „Die Sonne geht gleich auf." Schweigen breitete sich aus. „Was denkst Du, wie lange werden sie brauchen?" „Keine Ahnung, Joann. Aber sie werden sich bestimmt beeilen." „Das hoffe ich."

Hetty setzte alle Kräfte zur Auswertung der Satellitenaufnahmen ein, derer sie habhaft werden konnte. Leider gab es noch keinen Hinweis, als ihr Team in Panama landete. Die Zeit rann ihnen durch die Finger.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus." Besorgt sah Joann in den Himmel. „Was?" „Ich glaube, wir bekommen Schnee." „Wie kommst Du darauf?" „Ich kann den Schnee riechen." „Dann brauchen wir Feuerholz. Siehst Du eine Möglichkeit, wie wir den Rest dieser Kabine schneesicher bekommen können?" „Vielleicht, ich denke darüber nach."

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ sich Joann neben Marty auf den Dreiersitz fallen. „Reicht das Holz?" „Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe es. Hängt davon ab, wie lange wir hier bleiben müssen." „Ist Dir inzwischen etwas eingefallen, wie wir den Schnee draußen halten können?" Und dann klickte es bei Joann. „Der Fallschirm." „Welcher Fallschirm?" „Als ich mir das Flugzeug angesehen habe, fand ich sechs Fallschirme in einem Fach. Ich habe das Fach im Heck gefunden, als ich es durchsucht habe, aber da waren keine Fallschirme, nicht einer." „Sie sind beim Absturz verloren gegangen." „Nein, das Fach war zu. Aber da war etwas…Marty, Du musst mir noch mal zum Heck helfen." „Joann, Du bist fertig, Du musst Dich ausruhen." „Nein, das ist wichtiger. Glaub mir." Deeks schüttelte den Kopf. „Joann, Du bist unvernünftig." „Kann schon sein." Er hörte, wie sie aufstand und los humpelte. „Warte, Joann, alleine schaffst Du es nicht, dafür ist es zu weit."

„Ich hab's!" Triumphierend griff sie nach ihrem Fund. „Und was?" „Einen Fallschirm." „Wieso, ich dachte…ach, vergiss es, lass uns zurück gehen." Deeks beschloss, keine Fragen zu stellen. Joann würde ihm schon erzählen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

„Ich habe sie gefunden!" Stolz und Erleichterung schwangen in Rays Stimme mit. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Eric schon seine Daten auf den großen Monitor gelegt. „Haben Sie die Koordinaten, Mr. Wingate?" „Ja, Hetty. Sie sind schon unterwegs an unser Team." „Wir bekommen wahrscheinlich ein Problem mit dem Wetter, Hetty. Es schneit dort heftig, außerdem zieht ein Sturm auf." Eric hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Koordinaten überprüft. „Eins nach dem anderen, Mr. Beale. Schicken Sie unser Team zum nächstgelegenen Flughafen und informieren Sie die Behörden vor Ort. Dann sehen wir weiter." Sie drehte sich zu Ray um. „Gute Arbeit, Mr. Wingate."

Es war eine mühsame Arbeit, aber gemeinsam schafften sie es, den Fallschirm wie einen Windschutz durch die Kabinenreste zu spannen. Außerdem hatte Joann aus Trümmerteilen einen Feuerkorb gebaut, so dass es sogar ein wenig warm wurde. Den Ersatzschirm nutzen sie als Decke. Der Schnee fiel in dichten Flocken, man konnte nur wenige Schritte weit sehen, aber er löste ihr Problem mit dem fehlenden Trinkwasser. Deeks zwang Joann schließlich, sich hinzulegen. Er musste sie nicht sehen können, um zu wissen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme, das immer häufiger werdende Stöhnen, ihre immer langsamer werdenden Bewegungen verrieten ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

Sie schlief schnell ein. Deeks lauschte ihren Atemzügen und machte sich Sorgen um Joann. Er konnte nicht beurteilen, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit über ihre Verletzungen gesagt hatte. Und selbst wenn das der Fall war, so hatte sie sich die letzten Tage eindeutig überanstrengt. Nun, jetzt konnte sie nichts mehr tun, außer warten.

„Nein, Kensi, Du kommst nicht mit." Callen war eisern. „Das ist für uns schon gefährlich, aber Du hast überhaupt keine Erfahrung. Du bist noch nie gesprungen, dann lassen wir Dich nicht beim ersten Mal in einen Schneesturm springen. Wir wollen nicht drei retten müssen." „Aber Callen, ich…" „Nein, keine Diskussion mehr." Er konzentrierte sich auf die Kontrolle seiner Ausrüstung und ignorierte Kensis wütende Blicke. Ruhig trat Sam an sie heran und legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie machte sich steif, wich ihm aber nicht aus. „Kens, ich verspreche Dir, wir, nein ich bringe ihn Dir zurück. Dafür versprichst Du mir, die Sache zwischen Euch beiden zu klären. Einverstanden?" Kens schluckte. „Einverstanden. Aber Joann auch, okay?" Jetzt musste Sam lächeln. „Deswegen ist G dabei." Spontan umarmte Kensi ihn und gab dann Callen einen leichten Faustschlag auf die Schulter. „Passt auf Euch auf, Jungs, macht keinen Unsinn." „Versprochen." Callen sah sie an. „Kensi, wir brauchen Dich hier doch auch wegen der Verständigung." Sie nickte ergeben, schließlich hatte sie seit ihrer Ankunft hier ständig dolmetschen müssen. „G, beeil Dich, wir wissen nicht, wann es wieder anfängt zu schneien. Außerdem soll ein Sturm aufziehen." Sam machte Druck.

„Der Schneesturm zieht langsamer auf, als vorhergesagt, Leute, Euer Zeitfenster ist gerade etwas größer geworden." „Verstanden, Eric. Wir haben die Absprungzone fast erreicht. Bis nachher." „Seid vorsichtig." Die Sicht war an der untersten Grenze, als sie sprangen, der Wind ziemlich rau. Sam landete in der Lichtung, die sie als Ziel angepeilt hatten, doch Callen wurde abgetrieben und kam in den Bäumen runter. Als Sam ihn erreichte, hatte G sich jedoch schon befreit und war den Baum hinunter geklettert. „Alles klar, G?" „Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Wie weit sind wir von der Absturzstelle weg?" „Dank Deines kleinen Ausfluges weiter als geplant. Wir müssen uns beeilen." Callen nickte. „Eric, wir sind unten und gehen jetzt los." „Ich kann Euch kaum hören, Callen. Eventuell verlieren wir durch den Schneesturm den Kontakt. Auch Euer GPS-Signal ist ziemlich schwach." „Wir melden uns wieder, wenn wir die Absturzstelle erreicht haben."

„Callen? Sam? Könnte Ihr mich hören?" Erics Finger flogen über die Tastatur. „Callen? Sam?" Aber es kam nur ein Knistern aus dem Lautsprecher. „Tut mir leid, Hetty, aber der Kontakt ist weg. Das liegt wahrscheinlich an den Bergen und dem Wetter." „Schon gut, Mr. Beale, wir wissen, dass sie heile gelandet sind. Jetzt müssen wir warten." Sie musterte ihn streng durch ihre Brille. „Mr. Beale, wann haben Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ist eine Weile her." „Sie legen sich jetzt unten hin und ruhen sich aus. Ich lasse Sie holen, wenn es etwas Neues gibt." „Aber Hetty, ich kann…" „Mr. Beale, das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Sie gehen jetzt schlafen. Sofort." Mit hängenden Schultern verließ Eric seinen Platz und legte sich auf die Couch. Als Hetty ein paar Minuten später nach ihm sah, schlief er schon fest. Ray saß am etwas verloren am Schreibtisch. „Mr. Wingate?" „Ja, Hetty?" „Leisten Sie mir doch bei einer Tasse Tee etwas Gesellschaft." Müde erhob er sich. „Gerne."

Der Schneesturm kam zwar später, als vorhergesagt, dafür aber auch deutlich heftiger. Mühsam kämpften sich Sam und G durch die Berge vor. Ziemlich abgekämpft erreichten sie die Absturzstelle, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen schien. „Ist das ein Fallschirm?" Callen schrie gegen den Sturm an. „Sieht so aus. Da hatte jemand Köpfchen.", brüllte Sam zurück. Vorsichtig löste er ein Stück von der Befestigung am Rumpf, gerade genug, dass sie mir ihrem Gepäck durchkamen. Dann verschloss er es sofort wieder.

„Deeks? Joann?" Es kam keine Reaktion auf Sams Ruf. Callen ließ den Strahl seiner Taschenlampe durch den Kabinenrest wandern. „Dort, unter dem Fallschirm." Sam deutete Richtung Cockpit. Vorsichtig stiegen die beiden durch die Trümmer. „Deeks? Joann?" Sam zog den Fallschirm weg. Sie lagen auf einem Dreisitzer, dicht aneinandergeschmiegt, mit den Gesichtern zur Rückenlehne, und rührten sich nicht. Callen zog seine Handschuhe aus und tastete nach dem Puls. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. „Sie leben beide, sind aber verdammt kalt." „Dann sehen wir zu, dass wir sie wach bekommen und aufwärmen."

Deeks schlug die Augen auf. Irgendwer schrie ihn an. Es war nicht Joann, die lag reglos neben ihm. Er lauschte der Stimme, versuchte sie zuzuordnen, aber ihm war so kalt, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Müde schloss er seine Augen wieder.

„Oh nein, Deeks, dass machst Du nicht mit mir! Wach gefälligst auf!" Wütend schüttelte Sam ihn. Schließlich schlug er Deeks ins Gesicht. „Wach auf, Du verdammte Nervensäge! Ich kriege doch Deinetwegen keinen Krach mit Kensi!"

„Scheiße, was soll das!" Diesmal wurde Deeks richtig wach. „Sam, bist Du das?" Orientierungslos drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme. „Ja, Mann, wer sonst? Ich bin direkt vor Dir." Sam sah Deeks an und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm auffiel, dass mit Martys Augen etwas nicht stimmte. „Was ist los, Deeks?" „Ich kann nichts sehen." Sam schwieg betroffen. „Okay, darum kümmern wir uns später. Zuerst müssen wir Dich aufwärmen. Ich habe warme Kleidung und einen Schlafsack für Dich. Außerdem können wir Suppe und Tee kochen." „Joann, was ist mit ihr?" „Callen kümmert sich um sie." „Er soll vorsichtig sein, sie ist verletzt, und ich weiß nicht, wie schlimm. Sie hat es die ganze Zeit herunter gespielt." „G?" „Ja, verstanden, aber ich bekomme sie nicht wach!"

Joann reagierte einfach nicht. G war ernsthaft besorgt. Schließlich griff er auf Sams Methode zurück und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Aber auch das blieb ohne Wirkung. „G?" Er sah zu Sam hin und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Okay, pack sie warm ein, vielleicht wird sie dann wach." Callen nickte und legte los.

Ihr ganzer Körper tat höllisch weh. Als sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, ging das nicht. „Marty? Wieso hältst Du mich fest? Lass mich los…", nuschelte Joann vor sich hin. „Kleine, mach Deine Augen auf und sieh mich an. Bitte." Das war nicht Martys Stimme. Das Denken fiel ihr auf Grund der Schmerzen unglaublich schwer. Jemand strich ihr vorsichtig über die Wange. „Kleine, streng Dich an. Du musst wach werden." „Callen?" Sie war verwirrt und konnte die Informationen nicht verarbeiten. "Ja, Kleine, ich bin's. Sam ist auch hier." „Sam?" „Ich bin hier, Joann." Der Versuch, den Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme zu drehen, endete in einem leisen Wimmern. „Marty?" „Alles in Ordnung, Joann. Es geht mir gut. Sam und Callen haben uns gefunden." „Callen?" Zwei Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht und drehten ihren Kopf. Wieder wimmerte sie. „Mach endlich Deine Augen auf, Kleine, und sieh mich an." Endlich schaffte es Joann, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie sah direkt in Callens Augen. „Nenn mich nicht ‚Kleine'…" Es war zwar nur ein Flüstern, aber Callen lächelte sie erleichtert an. „Mir tut alles weh…" „Dein Körper wärmt sich auf, dass ist normal. Es hört bald auf." Müde schloss sie ihre Augen wieder. „Nein, Jo, mach sofort die Augen wieder auf! Du musst wach bleiben." Als sie nicht reagierte, packte er ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie sacht. Diesmal blieb es nicht bei einem Wimmern, Joann schrie laut auf. „Verdammt, Callen, was machst Du mit ihr? Sie ist verletzt!" Marty schrie Callen wütend an. „Sie muss wach bleiben, Deeks, dass ist die einzige Möglichkeit." Marty hörte sowohl Härte als auch Schmerz aus Callens Stimme und sagte nichts weiter. Ohne Grund würde G Joann niemals weh tun, dafür liebte er sie zur sehr. Dessen war sich Deeks absolut sicher.

„Ich bin wach…" Wieder nur ein Flüstern, aber Joann sah Callen direkt an. Dann wanderte ihr Blick und blieb an Sam hängen. „Ich dachte, Du bist krank…" Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Ich bleib doch nicht im Bett, wenn Deeks und Du auf Abwege geht." Joann erwiderte das Lächeln. „Marty?" „Mir geht es gut, Joann. Mir ist warm und es gab etwas zu essen." „Deine Augen?" Es gab einen Augenblick der Stille. „Keine Veränderung." Ein tiefer Seufzer entfloh ihr und eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Callen schritt ein. „Du musst etwas Warmes zu Dir nehmen. Ich kann Dir Tee oder Suppe anbieten." „Tee, bitte." Während Callen über einem kleinen Kocher Tee aufsetzte, dachte Joann angestrengt nach. „Wie lange?" „Was meinst Du mit ‚Wie lange'?" „Wie lange ist der Absturz her?"

„Vier Tage." Sam gab die Antwort. „Ihr habt das gut gemeistert, unter den gegebenen Umständen." „Ach, ja?" „Wasser, Nahrung, Schutz gegen die Kälte, sogar medizinische Versorgung. Und Ihr seid hier geblieben." „Wo hätten wir auch sonst hingehen sollen? Es war schon eine gewaltige Anstrengung, nur bis zum Heck zu kommen. Dabei liegt es bloß ein paar hundert Meter von hier. Joann kann nicht richtig gehen und ich kann nicht sehen, wohin ich gehe. Wir sind schon ein tolles Team." „Das seid Ihr wirklich." Callen war ernst. „Ihr habt Euch umeinander gekümmert und Eure Fähigkeiten kombiniert. Einer alleine hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft." „Joann hatte die guten Ideen: Den Fallschirm als Windschutz und den Feuerkorb." „Und Du hast ihr geholfen, die Ideen umzusetzen. Muss ich Dir wirklich einen Vortrag über Teamarbeit halten?" Deeks lächelte schwach. „Nein, Callen. Nur fühle ich mich normalerweise nicht so nutzlos." Sam klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir fühlen uns alle mal nutzlos und Du bist es ganz bestimmt nicht." Leise, so dass Joann ihn nicht hören konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Du versuchst sogar, Joann vor Callen zu schützen. Du bist ganz bestimmt nicht nutzlos."

Der Sturm tobte zwei Tage. Er verhinderte auch, dass sie Kontakt zum Rest des Teams aufnehmen konnte. Sam und Callen berichteten, was in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen war. „Es war einfach nur ein dummer Zufall, dass Kensi und ich ausgerechnet in ein Restaurant gegangen sind, indem verdorbenes Fleisch serviert wurde." Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann erzählten Deeks und Joann, wie es zum Absturz kam. „Da ist noch die Sache mit den verschwundenen Fallschirmen." „Das klingt ja fast wie ein Romantitel." Callen lächelte Joann an, die jedoch ernst blieb. Sie berichtete von ihrer Entdeckung. „Du bist sicher, dass dies keiner von den sechs ist? Die anderen könnten beim Absturz verloren gegangen sein." „Ganz sicher, Callen. Sam, Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass es verschiedene Sorten von Fallschirmen gibt, abhängig vom Einsatzbereich. Dieser hier ist eindeutig anders als die sechs. Ich hatte einen der Schirme angehoben und diesen hier habe ich getragen. Er ist viel leichter, er sah auch anders gepackt aus." Sam nickte. „Ich glaube Dir. Also hat jemand die Fallschirme ausgetauscht." „Außerdem eine Waffe an Bord gebracht und einen Schlüssel für Handschellen." „Das kann nur in Arequipa passiert sein." Deeks überlief ein kalter Schauer. Er war dort für die Sicherheit zuständig gewesen. „Es sind nur Leute an Bord gewesen, die auf der Liste standen, die Eric mir gemailt hatte. Ich habe die Namen und die Fotos verglichen." „Überall auf der Welt sind Menschen käuflich oder erpressbar. Wir setzten Eric darauf an, sobald wir ihn erreichen können."

„Ich denke, unser Gespräch ist fällig, Deeks." Callen sprach leise, so dass Sam und Joann nichts hören konnten. „Es tut mir leid, Callen, dass ich mein Wort nicht gehalten habe." Deeks war ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Callen war ehrlich verblüfft. „Das stimmt doch nicht, Deeks. Du hast mir versprochen, auf Joann aufzupassen und genau das hast Du getan. Tatsache ist, dass ich mich entschuldigen muss. Es war dumm und unfair, Euch eine Affäre zu unterstellen. Ich war bloß eifersüchtig auf Eure Freundschaft und habe da mehr drin sehen wollen." Callen seufzte. „Ich bin froh, dass Joann in Dir einen Freund gefunden hat, der für sie da ist, wenn ich es nicht bin. Und ich kann sie Dir bei jedem Einsatz guten Gewissens anvertrauen, weil ich weiß, dass Du Joann Rückendeckung gibst. Wie jedem anderen in diesem Team auch." Callen schwieg einen Augenblick. „Marty, Du bist ein wichtiger Teil dieses Teams, aber Du bist auch mein Freund. Bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an." Deeks war ehrlich verblüfft. Er war sich nie wirklich sicher gewesen, wie seine Position im Team war. Es von Callen zu hören, schien alles zu ändern. Deeks streckte seine Hand aus und spürte, wie Callen sie ergriff. „Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Zwischen uns ist alles klar." Die Männer schüttelten sich die Hände.

Irgendwann hatte der Sturm ein wenig nachgelassen und so war es etwas leiser geworden. Sam und Deeks schliefen. Callen saß bei Joann und beobachtete sie. „Was siehst Du mich die ganze Zeit so an?" Sie sprach leise, um die beiden nicht zu wecken. „Ich bin einfach nur erleichtert, dass wir Euch beide lebend gefunden haben. Und das es Euch gut geht. So ziemlich jedenfalls." Sie lächelte schwach. „Du hattest Recht mit Deiner Warnung. Richard Smith war gefährlich. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir mit ihm fertig geworden wären." „Ich schon, sonst hätte ich Euch den Auftrag nicht gegeben." „Du hattest doch keine andere Wahl, nachdem Sam und Kensi krank wurden." „Doch, sicher, ich hätte ein paar Marines abstellen können oder eine Einheit Seals. Ich teile meinen Leuten keine Aufgaben zu, die sie nicht bewältigen könne, das solltest Du doch wissen."

Er zögerte, war sich nicht sicher, ob dies der richtige Zeitpunkt war. „Joann, ich liebe Dich. Ich würde Dich niemals bewusst in eine Situation bringen, mit der Du nicht fertig werden kannst." Sie hatte sich bestimmt verhört. Zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Trennung waren sie fast ein Jahr ein Paar gewesen, aber keiner von beiden hatte je das Wort ‚Liebe' benutzt. Es war ihnen beiden zu riskant erschienen. Und nun sprach ausgerechnet G das Wort aus, zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo sie nicht mehr zusammen waren. Das jagte Joann einen riesigen Schreck ein. „G…" Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich liebe Dich, Jo, vom ersten Moment an. Du hast mich fasziniert, beeindruckt, neugierig gemacht. Außerdem warst Du verdammt scharf." Er lächelte vor sich hin, als er an ihren Anblick in dem heißen Abendkleid dachte. „Ich will dich zurück, Jo. Weil ich dich liebe."

„Wie kannst Du das sagen, nachdem Du mir eine Affäre vorgeworfen hast? Mit unserem gemeinsamen Freund und Kollegen. Von dem wir alle wissen, was er für Kensi empfindet." Joanns Stimme war tief traurig. Callen wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. „Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht, Jo, weil ich verletzt war. Ich habe Dich gebraucht und Du warst nicht da. Dazu die gute Laune von Dir, während ich…", er zögerte kurz. „Während ich traurig war." Er schwieg. Joann sah ihn an. Die Dunkelheit wurde nur durch den flackernden Schein des Feuers unterbrochen. Seine sonst so unglaublich blauen Augen wirkten schwarz, undurchdringlich. Seine Körpersprache dagegen erzählte einen ganzen Roman. Es verunsicherte Joann, was sie sah. Unerwartet sprach er weiter. „Mir ist inzwischen klar geworden, dass Du weder meine Gedanken noch meine Gefühle lesen konntest. Wenn ich Dir nicht sage, was ich denke oder fühle, weißt Du es nicht. Es war auch nicht richtig, Deeks und Dich auszuschließen. Wir hätten Euch von Dom erzählen sollen." Er schluckte, holte tief Luft. „Jo, ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, keine Fehler mehr zu machen. Ich kann Dir nur versichern, dass ich Dich liebe und mein Bestes geben werde."

Nur das Heulen des Windes und das Knacken des Feuers war zu hören. Callen stand schließlich auf. „Ich gehe Feuerholz holen." Er ließ eine sehr nachdenkliche Joann zurück.

„In der Zeit, die ich G kenne, habe ich ihn noch nie so offen gesehen, Joann. Er hat Dich hinter sämtliche Mauern gelassen, die er in seinem Leben je errichtet hat." „Ich dachte, Du schläfst, Sam." „Deeks schnarcht mir die Ohren voll, wie soll ich da schlafen?" „Du bist der jenige, der schnarcht!" Joann seufzte. „Das war wohl keine so private Unterhaltung, wie ich gedacht hatte." Die Männer lachten leise vor sich hin. Dann wurde Deeks ernst. „Gib Euch beiden diese Chance, Joann, Ich bin sicher, wenn Du es nicht tust, wirst Du es irgendwann bereuen." „Wenn mich jemand fragt, streite ich ab, das jemals gesagt zu habe, aber Deeks hat Recht. Ihr zwei seid perfekt für einander." In diesem Moment kam Callen zurück.

Das plötzlich Schweigen verriet ihm eine Menge, aber er beschloss, es zu ignorieren. So legte er bloß etwas Holz nach und verschwand dann in seinem Schlafsack. Es war an Joann, den nächsten Schritt zu tun.

Schließlich ließ der Sturm nach. Sam erreichte einen sehr erleichterten Eric und organisierte die Abholung.

„Wir müssen zu der Lichtung, auf der wir gelandet sind." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Callen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Das ist die nächste Möglichkeit, uns abzuholen. Hier ist es zu gefährlich, es gibt zu viele unberechenbare Winde." Nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr sprach er weiter. „Die Zeit ist knapp, da die nächste Schneefront schon unterwegs ist. In einer Stunde geht die Sonne auf, da müssen wir los." „Ich gehe mit Joann und helfe ihr. Sam, Du hilfst Deeks, dann werden wir es schon rechtzeitig schaffen. Packen wir zusammen."

Der Weg zur Lichtung war mühsam. Sam ging vorweg und stampfte eine Spur durch den Schnee. Deeks hielt sich an seinem Rucksack fest und stolperte hinterher. Callen hielt Joann fest und half ihr beim Humpeln. Am Anfang versuchte sie noch, alleine zu gehen, doch sie gab es bald auf. Es war unmöglich. „Sam, mach mal eine Pause." „Nicht nötig, ich schaffe es schon." Joann war total erschöpft, aber sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die sie aufhielt. „Wir machen eine Pause, Joann, weil wir alle eine brauchen. Hier", er hielt ihr eine Wasserflasche hin. „Du musst etwas trinken."

Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat, aber gleichzeitig liebte sie es auch. Sie war zäh und unabhängig, trotzdem war es schön, wenn sich jemand um sie sorgte. ‚Frauenlogik' dachte Joann und musste über sich selbst lachen.

Callen wusste zwar nicht, was Joanns leises Lachen ausgelöst hatte, aber es machte ihn glücklich. Daran würde sich wohl nie etwas ändern. Ihr Lächeln oder Lachen ließ für ihn jedes Mal die Sonne aufgehen.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Lichtung. Callen führte Joann zu einem Baumstamm und sie sackte darauf zusammen. Sam war besorgt und flüsterte Deeks ein paar Worte zu, bevor er ihn neben ihr platzierte. „Der Helikopter ist in einer viertel Stunde hier. Bereiten wir den Landebereich vor."

Joann lehnte sich an Martys Schulter. Es fehlte nicht viel und sie wäre in den Schnee gefallen. Marty hielt sie fest. „Wir haben es fast geschafft. Du musst nicht mehr lange durchhalte." „Ich weiß. Ist schon alles in Ordnung, keine Sorge." Dann erklang das typische Geräusch von Rotorblättern.

Im Helikopter lehnte sich Joann an Callen. Sie hatte noch keine Entscheidung getroffen, obwohl das Gefühl des Vertrauens wieder da war. Müde und erleichtert kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Sie waren endlich auf dem Weg nach Hause.


	6. Chapter 6

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

**Kapitel 6 - Geständnisse**

„Mir geht es gut! Die Ärzte sagen, es ist nichts gebrochen, also kann ich auch gehen!" „Das ist es ja, Du kannst nicht gehen. Du sollst Dich schonen, Dein Bein hochlegen. Und genau das wirst Du zu Hause nicht tun. Also bleibst Du im Krankenhaus." Callen blieb eisern, denn er kannte Joann einfach zu gut. „Wenn Dir langweilig ist, leiste Deeks Gesellschaft. Eine der Schwestern bringt Dich bestimmt zu ihm." „Callen…" „Nein." Sie fluchte wie ein Bierkutscher, als Callen ging. Der schmunzelte nur vor sich hin. Joann war eindeutig auf dem Weg der Genesung.

Deeks lachte, als Joann ihm davon erzählte. „Was willst Du eigentlich? Du weißt doch, dass Callen Recht hat. Er macht sich Sorgen um Dich, freu Dich darüber. Da ist wenigsten jemand, der sich um Dich sorgt." Schweigen breitete sich aus. „Ach, Marty, Kensi sorgt sich um Dich. Ich habe ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als ihr klar wurde, dass Du nicht sehen konntest. Sie hat sich geweigert, dass Krankenhaus zu verlassen und die ganze Zeit an Deinem Bett gesessen. Die Schwestern haben versucht, sie rauswerfen, ohne Erfolg. Sie ist erst gegangen, als Hetty sie gezwungen hat." Er reagierte nicht.

Joann griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sachte. „Marty Deeks, manchmal bist Du einfach nur ein Idiot. Ich habe Dir schon mal gesagt, dass Kensi Dich liebt. Außerdem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass sie zu ihren Gefühlen stehen wird, wenn sie dazu bereit ist. Du brauchst Geduld mit Kensi. Du kannst wieder sehen und kommst in ein paar Tage hier raus." Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Marty, vergiss nicht, dass Du nicht alleine bist. Du hast Freunde. Hab ein wenig Vertrauen." Joann gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und Du? Warum hast Du keine Geduld und kein Vertrauen?" Verblüfft sah sie Marty an. „Wie bitte?" „Du hast keine Geduld mit Dir und kein Vertrauen zu Callen. Oder in Euch beide." „Ach, dass ist doch etwas anderes." „Nein, ist es nicht. Das weißt Du auch." Deeks runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Angst, wie Kensi, nicht wahr." Joann erstarrte. Hatte sie wirklich Angst, war sie da wie Kensi? Deeks ließ sie in Ruhe nachdenken.

„Du hast Recht, Marty, ich habe Angst. Große Angst. Es war so schwer für mich, G zu vertrauen und dann hat er es mit Füßen getreten. Ich habe Angst, ihm wieder zu vertrauen." „Du hast nie aufgehört, G zu vertrauen." Joann sah Deeks verblüfft an. „Sonst hättest Du nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet. Oder mit unserem Team." Plötzlich kicherte Joann. „Du bist so klug, wenn es um mich geht. Oder Callen. Aber nicht, wenn es um Dich geht. Oder Kensi. Dann benimmst Du Dich manchmal wie ein echter Hohlkopf." Nach einem Augenblick der Verblüffung, musste Deeks lachen.

Die Türklingel schreckte ihn aus seinen Grübelein hoch. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr und ging dann zur Tür. „Joann!" Sie war die letzte, mit der er gerechnet hatte. „Darf ich rein kommen?" „Natürlich." Er trat zur Seite. „Solltest Du nicht noch im Krankenhaus sein?" „Ich habe mich selbst entlassen. Keine Sorge, ich bin vorsichtig." Langsam auf eine Krücke gestützt humpelte sie hinein. Er wollte sie ins Wohnzimmer bringen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Von einem Stuhl komme ich besser hoch, als aus einem Sessel. Lass uns in die Küche gehen." „Möchtest Du etwas trinken? Kaffee? Tee?" „Tee wäre prima." Callen war nervös, auch wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte. Deswegen ließ er sich beim Tee kochen Zeit. Als er die Tasse vor Joann hinstellte, sog sie tief den Duft ein. „Hm, mein Lieblingstee." Sie lächelte ihn an, gleichzeitig nervös und dankbar. Dann kam sie zur Sache.

„Ich muss mich bei Dir entschuldigen. Du bist nicht der einzige, der andere nicht an seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken teilhaben lässt. Als Du mich beschuldigt hast, eine Affäre zu haben, war es einfacher, zu gehen, als Dir zu sagen, was in mir los war. Es war einfacher, der Angst nachzugeben, als den Mut aufzubringen, mich der Situation zustellen. Das, was zwischen uns war und vielleicht auch noch ist, macht mir Angst. Ich habe mich noch nie einem Menschen so verbunden gefühlt wie Dir. In gewisser Weise bin ich wie Kensi: Ich habe Angst, mir meine Gefühle einzugestehen." Sie machte eine Pause, hatte Angst vor diesem letzten Schritt, und ging ihn dann doch. „G, ich liebe Dich, und ich will wieder mit Dir zusammen sein. Das macht mir eine Heidenangst, aber die Vorstellung eines Lebens ohne Dich, macht mir noch mehr Angst. Ich…" Joann wusste nicht weiter, versuchte in Callens Augen zu lesen.

G traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sie liebte ihn! Joann liebte ihn, sie hatte es laut ausgesprochen. Er zog sie vom Stuhl hoch und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Doch seine Arme hielten sie sanft, nahmen Rücksicht auf ihre Verletzungen.

Diesmal war es Kensi, die auf den Sandsack einschlug. Hetty beobachtete das mit mildem Erstaunen. Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt im Krankenhaus sein, zumindest hatte sie sich vor einiger Zeit dahin verabschiedet. „Vielleicht leisten Sie mir Gesellschaft bei einer Tasse Tee, Miss Blye." Ruckartig drehte sich Kensi zu ihr um, ihre Fäuste erhoben. Hetty runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ich erwarte Sie in zehn Minuten."

Kensi gab sich Mühe, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie wollte Hetty gelassen gegenüber treten, was ihr nicht ganz gelang. Schließlich saßen sich die beiden Frauen gegenüber, jede mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand. „Wie geht es Mr. Deeks?" Kensi zögerte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Hetty." „Sie wollten ihn doch besuchen, Miss Blye?" „Ich wurde abgehalten." Hetty sah sie einfach nur an. „Er hatte bereits Besuch, als ich kam." Kensi merkte, dass sich Hetty damit nicht zufrieden geben würde. „Joann war bei ihm, da wollte ich nicht stören." Hetty zog sachte eine Augenbraue hoch, wartete weiter geduldig und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Schließlich gab Kensi nach. „Sie hat mit ihm über mich gesprochen. Dass er mich…dass er etwas für mich empfindet und dass ich nicht zu meinen Gefühlen stehe. Ich…nun, ich konnte da nicht rein gehen. Deswegen bin ich zurück gekommen." Hetty nickte leicht. „Und wie sehen Sie das, Miss Blye?" Kensi sah vor sich hin, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Sie setzte sich nicht oft mit ihren Gefühlen auseinander und ließ andere daran teilhaben. „Deeks bedeutet mir mehr als nur ein Partner und Freund. Aber…nun, jeden Mann, den ich an mich herangelassen habe, hat mich auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise verlassen. Ich will das nicht wieder erleben." Nun war es raus.

„Miss Blye, Sie wissen, dass Beziehungen zwischen Agenten nicht erlaubt sind und normalerweise schnell unterbunden werden. Ich habe mich darüber hinweg gesetzt, als ich damals Miss MacKenzie ins Team geholt habe, und ich habe es nicht bereut. Sie und Mr. Callen leisten hervorragende Arbeit und das Team ist insgesamt noch erfolgreicher geworden. Ich bin bereit, mich noch einmal drüber hinweg zu setzen. Aber ich erwarte von Ihnen und Mr. Deeks ein ebenso professionelles Verhalten wie Mr. Callen und Miss MacKenzie es zeigen. Können Sie das?" „Ich weiß es nicht, Hetty." Die kleine Frau nickte nachdenklich. „Sie sollten es heraus finden, Miss Blye. Wie auch immer Sie sich entscheiden, Sie sollten Ihre Beziehung zu Mr. Deeks ins Reine bringen." Kensi seufzte leise. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber…" Sie brach ab, zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Hetty ahnte, was in ihr vorging. „Es hinausschieben macht es nicht einfacher. Für Sie beide nicht."

Kensi stand an der Tür und betrachtete Deeks. Irgendwer hatte ihm einen MP3-Player besorgt und nun lauschte er der Musik. Solche Gespräche waren nicht ihre Stärke, aber sie hatte durch Joann einiges gelernt. Schließlich holte sie tief Luft und ging zu ihm. Kensi ergriff seine Hand. „Deeks?"

Überrascht öffnete Marty die Augen. Ein Strahlen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Kens! Schön, dass Du da bist." Einen Moment erwiderte Kensi das Lächeln, dann wurde sie ernst. „Deeks, wir müssen miteinander reden." Das klang nicht gut, aber er nickte. Irgendwann war ihm klar geworden, dass dieses Gespräch kommen würde. Jetzt wartete er ab, was Kensi zu sagen hatte.

„Es ist nicht meine Stärke, über Gefühle zu reden, dass weißt Du. Aber dieses Gespräch ist lange überfällig." Kensi seufzte. „Außerdem habe ich Sam versprochen, die Sache zwischen uns zu klären." Das klang alles nicht so gut. Deeks wurde mulmig zumute. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, wie ich mich Dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Dir und Joann ein Verhältnis zu unterstellen, war dumm. Ich bin einfach nicht damit fertig geworden, dass wir wieder einen Anfänger bekommen haben. Also habe ich meinen Frust an Euch ausgelassen. Und damit eine Menge kaputt gemacht. Nicht nur bei Dir, auch bei Joann." Kensi ließ einen Moment den Kopf hängen und schwieg. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich beinahe, dass Deeks noch blind wäre. Aber da Kensi kein Feigling war, ging sie die Sache an. „Es tut mir alles so leid. Wirklich." Deeks wartete einen Moment, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht mehr sagen würde. „Kens, dass ist schon kein Problem mehr zwischen uns. Joann hat mir einiges erzählt, über Dom und was passiert ist. Dadurch ist mir eine Menge klar geworden. Mach Dir keine Gedanken, zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung." Es tat ihm weh, dass zu sagen, aber da Kensi nicht über die Gefühle zwischen ihnen sprechen wollte, würde er es auch nicht zu tun.

„Nein, ist es nicht." Damit überraschte sie ihn. „Deeks, als die Nachricht kam, dass ihr beide abgestürzt seid, dass…" Kensi konnte nicht weiter sprechen. „Dass ich Dich vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Es war so schrecklich. Und doch irgendwie wie immer." Wieder schwieg sie. „Das verstehe ich nicht, Kens, was meinst Du mit ‚wie immer'?" Sie seufzte. „Jeder Mann in meinem Leben, der mir irgendetwas bedeutet hat, ist auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise verschwunden. Deswegen wollte ich mich nicht mehr binden, deswegen bin ich immer nur ein gutes erstes Date gewesen. Und dann kamst Du." Plötzlich musste Kensi lächeln und sah einen Moment vor sich hin. „Kens?" „Oh, tut mir leid! Ich musste nur daran denken, wie Du in mein Leben gekommen bist. Am Anfang warst Du eine echte Nervensäge, aber irgendwann habe ich gemerkt, dass Du mehr bist als nur mein Partner. Das war mir nicht geheuer und ich habe die Gefühle verdrängt. Wie ich es meistens mache." Kensi schluckte. „Joann weiß es wahrscheinlich nicht, aber sie hat mich dazu gebracht, mich mit mir selbst auseinander zusetzen. Und damit auch mit Dir." Als Kensi nicht weitersprach, ergriff Deeks das Wort. „Und was ist dabei raus gekommen?" „Das ich nicht weiß, ob ich Privat- und Berufsleben so gut trennen kann, wie Joann und Callen. Solange ich mir da nicht sicher bin, können wir nur Partner und Freunde sein."

Deeks fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand ein Messer in die Brust gerammt. Er konnte Kensi nicht mehr ansehen und starrte aus dem Fester. „Sicher, wie Du willst. Kein Problem. Du wirst sowieso noch eine Weile auf mich verzichten müssen." Seine tonlose Stimme traf Kensi mitten in Herz. Sie wollte ihm so gerne sagen, was sie fühlte, aber das ging nicht. Nicht, solange sie ihren Job damit riskierte. Hetty war sehr deutlich gewesen. „Es tut mir so leid." Kensi sprach so leise, dass er sie kaum versehen konnte. Dann hörte er, wie ihre Schritte sich entfernten. Er war allein.


	7. Chapter 7

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Ich freue mich auf Eure Kritiken.

Kapitel 7 - Mut zur Liebe

Ray sah Kensi hinterher, als sie Deeks' Zimmer verließ. Es war ihm unangenehm, aber er hatte das Ende des Gesprächs zwischen den beiden mitbekommen. „Hallo, Deeks." „Ray." „Wollte mal sehen, wie es Dir geht." „Oh, alles bestens." „Klar, nicht zu übersehen und zu überhören." Normalerweise hielt sich Ray aus den privaten Beziehungen seines Teams heraus. Die engen, zum Teil familiären, Bindungen waren für ihn manchmal schwer zu verstehen oder nachzuvollziehen. Aber er hatte auch erkannt, dass diese Bindungen eine Stärke des Teams waren. Zudem wurde er langsam selbst ein Teil dieser Bindungen, dafür sorgte Joann.

„Du weißt, dass ich mich normalerweise nicht in Eure privaten Beziehungen einmische, aber…" „Dann lass es auch." Deeks fuhr seinem Kollegen dazwischen. „Nein, diesmal nicht." Ray ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Er sah Deeks ruhig an. „Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du Privat- und Berufsleben so gut auseinander halten kannst, wie Callen und Joann? Machst Du Dir darüber gar keine Gedanken?" Deeks sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Kensi macht sich vielleicht zu viele Gedanken, aber Du garantiert zu wenige. Könntest Du normal mit ihr weiter arbeiten, wenn es Probleme zwischen Euch gibt? So wie Callen und Joann? Die beiden waren die ganze Zeit Profis, ihrer Arbeit hat man die privaten Probleme nicht angemerkt. Hast Du daran mal gedacht?" Damit ging er.

Deeks sah ihm verblüfft hinterher. Von Ray hatte er am wenigsten erwartet, so einen Vortrag zu hören. Das war eher Joanns Ding. Trotzdem dachte er über Rays Worte nach.

Ihr Handy klingelte. Joann warf einen Blick auf das Display. „Es ist Kensi." Sie warf G einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie das Gespräch annahm. „Hy, Kens. Alles Klar?" Sie lauschte eine Weile. „Klar, wir können uns da treffen." In diesem Moment nahm G ihr das Telefon weg. „Kensi, Callen hier. Wenn Du mit Jo reden willst, komm her, sie ist bei mir. Sie ist auf keinen Fall in dem Zustand, noch irgendwo hin zu gehen. Bis gleich." „Was soll das, G? Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach mein Handy wegnehmen!" Joann war total entgeistert. „Du gehörst eigentlich ins Krankenhaus, dass weißt Du auch. Da bekomme ich Dich aber nicht mehr rein, dass weiß ich. Also bleibst Du hier, wo ich auf Dich aufpassen kann. Wenn Kensi mit Dir reden will, meinetwegen. Aber dann hier. Sind wir uns einig?" Einen Moment funkelte Joann ihren Freund wütend an, dann gab sie widerwillig nach. G hatte Recht, dass wusste sie.

G ließ die beiden Frauen alleine. Ein Blick auf Kensi hatte ihm verraten, dass er bei diesem Gespräch überflüssig war.

Kensi kam sofort zur Sache. „Jo, es tut mir leid, wie ich mich die letzten Wochen verhalten habe. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, aber Dich so schlecht zu behandeln, war falsch. Schließlich hast Du mir nichts getan." Joann musterte sie prüfend, dann nickte sie leicht. „Schon gut, Kens, Eifersucht macht die Menschen manchmal blind und blöd." Dann grinste sie Kensi breit an. „Ich weiß das aus leidvoller Erfahrung!" Einen Moment war Kensi verblüfft, dann lachten die beiden Frauen und der Friede zwischen ihnen war wieder hergestellt.

„Jetzt sag mir, was ist mit Dir und Marty?" Ein Schatten zog über Kensis Gesicht. „Wir bleiben Partner und Freunde, nicht mehr." „Ach, Kens, ich weiß doch, dass Du mehr für ihn empfindest." Traurig blickte Joann ihre Freundin an. „Ihr würdet Euch ständig zergen und streiten und dabei sehr glücklich sein. Wo ist das Problem?" Zögernd berichtete Kensi von ihren Gedanken und den Gesprächen mit Hetty und Deeks.

Schweigend hingen die beiden ihren Gedanken nach. Joann verstand Kensis Besorgnis, war aber auch überzeugt, dass diese unbegründet war. Kensi und Marty hegten schon seit langer Zeit Gefühle für einander. Trotzdem hatten sie gut und professionell zusammen gearbeitet. Joann war sicher, dass sie dies auch in Zukunft tun würden, gleichgültig, wie sich ihre Beziehung zueinander entwickeln sollte. Aber dass mussten die beiden selber erkennen.

„In mancher Hinsicht hatten G und ich es einfacher. Wir waren schon ein Paar, als Hetty mir diesen Job angeboten hat. Außerdem verfügen wir beide über etwas mehr Berufs- und Lebenserfahrung, als ihr beide. Das hat manches auch während unserer kurzen Trennung leichter gemacht. Aber da kann ich Dir nicht reinreden, dass musst Du selber entscheiden." „Hetty scheint auch ihre Zweifel zu haben, sonst hätte sie das Gespräch nicht mit mir geführt. „Ich denke, sie hat mit Dir gesprochen, weil sie keine Zweifel hat, aber Deine sehen konnte." „Das meinst Du nicht ernst?" „Doch, Kensi, dass ist mein voller Ernst. Es wäre typisch Hetty." Kensi seufzte. „Ich habe wohl noch mehr zum Nachdenken, als ich dachte." Sie nahm Joann feste in die Arme. „Werd bald gesund, ich vermisse Dich. Wir alle vermissen Dich."

G sah Kensi hinterher, bevor er zu Joann ging. „Alles klar, Schatz?" „Nein, G, ganz und gar nicht. Aber es ist nichts, was ich ändern kann." Sie klang traurig und müde. Er nahm sie wortlos in die Arme.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du ein Feigling bist." Einige Tage nach Kensis Besuch stand Callen im Krankenhaus bei Deeks und sah ihm zu, wie er seine Sachen packte. Ausdruckslos sah Deeks hoch. „Wie meinst Du das, Callen?" „Anstatt Dich mit Kensi und Euren Gefühlen auseinander zusetzten, quittierst Du Deinen Dienst als Verbindungsoffizier beim OSP und gehst beim LAPD wieder Undercover. Das nenne ich feige. Außerdem ist es eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen. Du bist viel zu gut, um beim LAPD die Dreckjobs zu machen. Sie lassen Dich hängen, wenn es nicht so läuft, wie sie es wollen. Wenn Du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, ist vielleicht kein Team in der Nähe, dass Dir raus hilft. Niemand, der sein Leben riskiert, um Deines zu retten. Niemand, der tut, was notwendig ist, ohne Fragen zu stellen." Callen schwieg einen Moment. „Willst Du Dich umbringen oder bloß vor Kensi weglaufen?" Diesmal zuckte Deeks zusammen. „Weder noch." Callen sah ihn bloß an. Nach einer Weile senkte Deeks den Blick und kaum hörbar kam „Vielleicht beides." „Was soll ich Joann sagen?" Diesmal seufzte Deeks nur. „Ich rede selber mit ihr, dass bin ich ihr schuldig." Callen nickte. „Sie ist in ihrer Wohnung."

„Du machst was?" Joann glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. „Das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein! Die haben Dich schon mal im Stich gelassen!" Abrupt schwieg sie. Deeks konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete. „Du hast Angst vor Kensi, deswegen bist Du bereit, auf ein Selbstmordkommando zu gehen." Mit hartem Blick musterte sie seine kompletten 1,88 m. „Ich habe gedacht, ich würde Dich kennen, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du so ein Jammerlappen bist." Wenn sie ihm einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht gegeben hätte, wäre das weniger schmerzvoll gewesen. „Jo…" Deeks hatte erwartet, Verachtung in ihrem Blick zu sehen, Wut vielleicht, aber der Schmerz und der Verlust überraschten ihn. Er drehte sich um und ging.

Kensi entdeckte ihn sofort. Er war der letzte Surfer draußen. Alle anderen packten ihre Sachen bereits ein. Wenn sie nicht so wütend gewesen wäre, hätte ihr der Anblick gefallen: die Sonne ging in einem wunderschönen Farbspiel unter, der einsame Surfer in schwarz auf den Wellen davor, der Strand, im Hintergrund ein paar Palmen. Wie aus einer Filmszene, irgendwie gar nicht real. Aber trotzdem die Wirklichkeit.

„Hy." Deeks hatte Kensi schon vom Wasser aus gesehen und gewusst, dass er ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Also ging er direkt auf sie zu. Kensi beantwortete seinen Gruß auf kensi-typische Art. Sie verpasste ihm einen harten Faustschlag gegen sein Kinn. Deeks landete im Sand und rieb sich sein Kinn. „Verdammt, der hat gesessen! Was, zum Teufel, soll das?" Er stand noch nicht ganz wieder auf seinen Füßen, da stieß Kensi sie ihm weg. „Kensi, lass das! Du spinnst wohl!" Langsam wurde er sauer. Diesmal kam er nur bis auf die Knie, als ein erneuter Schlag von Kensi ihn wieder rückwärts in den Sand schickte. Jetzt war er wirklich wütend. Bevor Kensi nachsetzten konnte, fegte er sie von ihren Füßen. Ein heftiger Kampf entbrannte, wobei Deeks Kensi nicht verletzen wollte, sie ihn aber schon. Keuchend gab er schließlich auf. „Es reicht, Kens, ich bin fertig! Lass gut sein…" Kensi musterte ihn kurz. „Du hast es verdient, weil Du Dich wie ein Feigling davon schleichen wolltest!" Sie war immer noch wütend und verpasste ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter. „Uff! Verdammt, Kensi, ich mag meine Schulter ohne blaue Flecken!" Seine blauen Augen funkelten sie an. „Und ich mag meine Arbeit mit einem guten Partner. Wir bekommen nicht immer, was wir wollen." Ihre braunen Augen funkelten zurück.

Schweigend lagen die beiden im Sand. Leise fragte Kensi „Wolltest Du wirklich gehen, ohne Dich zu verabschieden? Einfach so?" „Ich konnte Dich nicht noch mal sehen. Es hätte zu weh getan." Das Geständnis überraschte Kensi. „Ich hatte interessante Gespräche mit Joann und Hetty. Und eine Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken." Dann drehte sie sich um und sah Deeks direkt an. „Joann hat mich gefragt, welches Leben mir mehr Angst macht: eines ohne Dich oder eines mit Dir. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was mich mehr verblüfft hat, ihre Frage oder meine Antwort darauf." Deeks hielt ihren Blick fest. „Und wie lautete Deine Antwort?" „Ich bin hier." „Kens…" Ihr Kuss kam vollkommen überraschend für ihn, sanft und zärtlich. Die wild kämpfende Raubkatze hatte sich in eine Schmusekatze verwandelt. Deeks zog sie näher an sich, der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.

„Au! Kensi, es reicht! Erst muss ich Prügel einstecken und jetzt beisst Du mich. Was soll der Quatsch?" Kensi funkelte ihn an. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Irgendwer muss Dir doch Verstand einbläuen. Ich könnte natürlich auch Sam oder Callen bitten, aber selbst ist die Frau…" Deeks wirbelte sie herum, drückte ihre Arme in den Sand. „Kensi Blye, ich liebe Dich und ich werde nicht weggehen." Dann ließ er sie los. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Marty Deeks. Und das macht mir Angst." Er sah sie liebevoll an. „Ich weiß, Kens. Aber Du hast doch noch nie der Angst nachgegeben, warum solltest Du jetzt damit anfangen?" Dann lachte er leise vor sich hin. „Außerdem kenne ich da ein paar Leute, die uns schon zurecht stutzen werden, wenn wir uns daneben benehmen." Kensi fiel in sein Lachen ein. „Die gleichen, die wahrscheinlich ‚Es wurde aber auch Zeit.' sagen werden."

„Ich muss da noch ein paar Dinge in Ordnung bringen, Kens. Hetty hat mein Kündigungsschreiben und bei Joann und Callen muss ich mich auch entschuldigen." Deeks seufzte. „Da werde ich mir wohl eine Weile etwas anhören müssen…" „Nichts, was Du nicht auch verdient hast. Ach so, und was Deine Kündigung betrifft…" Kensi griff in ihre Hosentasche und zog einen ziemlich verknitterten Umschlag hervor. „Hetty war der Meinung, sie wird den Inhalt einfach nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen. Ich soll Dir den Umschlag wiedergeben. Sie hat mir auch den Tipp mit dem Strand gegeben. Und so wie ich Callen und Joann kenne, werden sie es Dir nicht zu schwer machen. Callen hat sich an die Nervensäge in seinem Team gewöhnt und Joann, nun, sie macht es ihren Freunden nicht wirklich schwer. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen küsste Kensi Deeks wieder und für eine Weile vergaßen beide alles um sich herum.

**to be continued…**


End file.
